Detalles no revelados
by Larcha Potterica
Summary: Historia situada al final de Cura Mortal, puede contener spoilers. Mentiras han rodeado a Thomas desde que inició las pruebas, ahora le dicen que hubo un par de acciones necesarias para que completara sus pruebas, poniendo de nuevo en duda si CRUEL es bueno o no. -¡Le prometí que lo salvaría y lo llevaría a casa! ¡Lo prometí!
1. Chapter 1

Ahí estaba el, en su pequeña habitación en las instalaciones de CRUEL, ese lugar en el que había estado planeando todo, todo lo posible para hallar "La cura" a la Llamarada; ahora que sabía cuál era la solución deseaba escapar de ahí corriendo, pero si lo llegaba a intentar lo harían regresar de nuevo hasta ahí.

La única esperanza que le quedaba era saber que al obtener la solución a esa terrible enfermedad habría personas que se salvarían de pasar por ese infierno tan terrible. Ya había visto los estragos de la llamarada: en el desierto había enfrentado a esos cranks que impedían que fuera a cualquier sitio. Sin embargo, eso no lo hacía sentir mejor, si encontrarían la cura pero, ¿a qué costo? Él iba a morir y no podría ver cuando el mundo se aliviara; pero estaba dispuesto iba a hacerlo, tal vez no por él, sino por sus amigos, esas personas a las que en poco tiempo creo lazos de amistad con ellos, por Alby quien se había sacrificado para que todos pudieran salir del laberinto, por Chuck ese niño tan molesto y tierno a la vez quien se sacrificó para que el pudiera vivir, por Newt, su mejor amigo quien había matado para que no sufriera la Llamarada. Por ellos iba a hacerlo.

Ya no quedaba más tiempo. Janson acompañado de dos guardias fueron por Thomas a su habitación.

Atravesaban las instalaciones de CRUEL hasta la sala en donde se efectuaría la operación, en donde Thomas ya no despertaría.

Janson dejo indicadas las ordenes a los guardias, en caso de algún inconveniente, entonces se retiró. Entraron en la habitación, y él pudo ver como a Brenda la sujetaba otro guardia. Con los ojos húmedos solo pudo decir:

-Lo siento, me trajeron a la fuerza… Yo no…

-Yo lo siento más, dijo el con un intento de sonrisa en su rostro.

Entonces el procedimiento estaba por empezar. Se sentó en esa silla en donde también le habían regresado los recuerdos a sus amigos, recuerdos que él no quería de vuelta porque había considerado que había sufrido ya lo suficiente como para torturarse de cosas que ya habían pasado y que él no sabía que habían sido así.

Brenda empezaba a manejar el aparato desde unos controles entonces miro a Thomas pensando en que sería la última vez que estarían juntos, quería tener el valor de decirle lo que sentía por él, que no era solo actuación lo que sucedió entre ellos en el desierto, pero no podía, no quedaba tiempo para las despedidas.

-Gracias por haberme salvado... -no terminó la frase, en su lugar Brenda lo agarró del cuello y lo besó. Sintiendo como una lagrima corría por su mejilla, el sentimiento de tristeza lo inundó. Ella estaba llorando. No se explicaba cómo fue tan tonto para no dejar en claro lo que sentía hacia Brenda, lo había llevado a través del peligro, incluso puso su vida en peligro al escapar de las instalaciones de CRUEL cuando los habían "puesto a salvo". ¿Cómo agradecerle todo eso? Ya no había marcha atrás.

Rompieron el beso, entonces la maquina estaba a punto de posarse sobre su cabeza, ella lo anestesiaría y todo habría acabado. En ese momento sentía que se agitaba su respiración.

Entonces se oyeron sonar las alarmas, los guardias estaban a punto de salir para checar que estaba pasando afuera cuando Brenda le clavo la jeringa de anestesia en el cuello a uno de estos mientras, Thomas se quedaba paralizado, no sabía que estaba pasando.

-Hey, una ayuda no estaría nada mal-despertó de su pequeña sorpresa, su "amiga" estaba peleando como podía con los guardias.

Entonces tomó lo primero que estaba a su alcance y golpeo al guardia que tenía más cerca.

Al terminar con uno Brenda le ayudó a derribar al último. Enseguida ella se quitó la bata blanca que traía y les quitó las armas a los gorilas de CRUEL, dándole una a Thomas.

-¿Que garlopas pasó?

-Brazo derecho, eso ha pasado. No sabía si te podía contar del plan, llegaron tarde, creí que ya no vendrían, aunque todo estaba calculado-le dedicó una sonrisa triunfante.

-Pensé que sería el fin, como…

-Ja! No lo creo, ahora deja de preguntar, hay que ver cómo salir de aquí

-Espera

-Dime

-¿Todo estaba calculado?-enfatizó la primer palabra esperando que ella entendiera su significado

-Sí, bueno algunas cosas fueron improvisadas- le guiño para después dirigirse afuera de la habitación.

Los dos recorrieron varios pasillos en donde las alarmas no dejaban de sonar, inspeccionaron que nadie los siguiera pero no se veía ni un alma por ahí. Llegaron hasta una intersección en donde chocaron con Gally y unas personas armadas.

-Está bien, y los demás?

-A salvo, que gusto verte Thomas, por poco y creí que no llegábamos-Gally extrañamente abrazó a su amigo

-¿Si? dímelo a mí-le devolvió el gesto

-Hay que ir con ellos entonces, prepararse para lo que sea dudo que CRUEL se quede cruzado de brazos mientras los ratones invaden su casa-Brenda avanzaba dispuesta a luchar

-Aún no

-Por qué no Gally?-contestó extrañada del comentario

-Brenda sigue hasta al final del pasillo, ellos te guiarán el camino en donde te reunirás con los demás-dijo refiriéndose a sus acompañantes.

\- En cuanto a ti, ¿podrías acompañarme un momento Thomas?

-¿A dónde?

-Ya veras...

-Gally, no pienso dejar a Brenda sola

-Acaso desconfias de mi capacidad para defenderme?-le discutió ella

-No, no es eso sólo que...

-No se hable más-dicho esto se alejó con los guardias dejando a Thomas y Gally.

Thomas se fue con Gally hacia un pasillo, mientras Brenda se trasladaba al sitio donde estaban los otros habitantes. Al adentrarse en esa sección la luz iba disminuyendo, parecía abandonado desde hacía tiempo. No sabia que iba a encontrar.

Recorrieron un buen trayecto, de pronto Gally se detuvo. Estaban frente a una pequeña habitación poco iluminada; no sabía con que fin lo había llevado hasta ahí, solo que parecía importante por el tono de voz que adoptó el otro chico al pedirle que lo siguiera.

-Mira Thomas, se que hemos evitado hablar de ello, pero quiero tocar ahora el tema-dijo Gally con seriedad- Se cuanto te dolió los hechos que pasaron al salir del laberinto; en especial cuando...

-Detente por favor-respondió Thomas.

-Enserio, quiero aclararlo.

-No hace falta-la cara de Thomas empezaba a ponerse seria, tal vez por la pena de hablar de nuevo sobre lo ocurrido o el enojo que conllevaba esto.

-Shuck, tenemos que hablar. De verdad no era mi intención provocarte el daño que hice, pero era necesario, o al menos en ese entonces, pero quiero compensarlo.

-No lo creo...

-Se que te han tambien lo hice.

Al oír estas palabras no sabia ni que sentir. Había sido traicionado, golpeado y engañado, pero no se sentía ya como antes; le daba la sensación de que aquello no era normal.

-Que quieres decir garlopo?

La cara de Gally palideció, era como si la idea de lo que quisiera decir se hubiera ausentado.

-Es mejor que me lo digas de una vez, esto no es gracioso.

-Esta bien... La verdad... Creo que es más oportuno que lo veas con tus propios ojos.

Le indicó que entrará a la habitación, pero el se rehusó.

-Vamos, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Te has portado como un buen amigo a pesar de todo, asi que quiero por favor que entres ahí y descubras una verdad por tus ojos.

Thomas se sentía confundido, su mente giraba entorno a muchas cosas. Sentía curiosidad por entrar, pero a la vez no quería, preferiría que si era algo que le iba a causar dolor, evitarlo.

Un silencio incomodo se sembró en la habitación, Gally había insistido, pero tampoco lo obligaba. Al cabo de un rato, Thomas accedió; nervioso iba poco a poco entrando. Vio equipo quirúrgico en lo que parecía una pequeña sala de operaciones.

Una camilla se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación, el corazón de Thomas empezaba a acelerarse, veía un pequeño cuerpo inmóvil en ella pero conectado a un suero, como si la persona que se encontraba ahí lo necesitara.

Se fue acercando poco a poco, observando mejor al ocupante de la repente se detuvo, sentía que se paralizaba su cuerpo, no podía creer lo que veía: era Chuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Dormido Chuck se encontraba acostado en la camilla, con leves respiraciones. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de Thomas, lo veía ahí tan tranquilo y en paz durmiendo, no lo podía creer.

-¿Cómo...?-solo pudo decir

-Ellos lo tenían planeado, ya sabes, para completar las pruebas

-¿Qué clase de monstruo haría algo así?-las lágrimas escurrían por las mejillas de Thomas, y sintió como el enojo lo iba llenando.

-Te lo explicaré...

-¡No! No quiero más explicaciones... Sólo déjame-sentía que la voz se le iba apagando

Como si sintiera su presencia Chuck empezó a despertar, los dos se centraron en el pequeño chico. Éste puso una cara de confusión al abrir por completo los ojos.

-¿Thomas?- pronunció con suavidad, entre sorpresa y alegría; poco a poco se le fue formando esa sonrisa que siempre lo había caracterizado en el Área, ese pequeño gesto que todo niño daba a aquel que se lo merecía, y vaya que Thomas lo merecía.

-Chuck? ¿E-estás bien?-le preguntó, una sensación de preocupación de pronto llenó su interior, sabía que últimamente las cosas iban del todo menos bien.

-Supongo que sí- tímidamente el chico se fue sentando hasta quedar a la altura de Thomas-temía que no pasaran las pruebas.

-¿Acaso tú, sabias de todo esto?

-Bueno no de todo, solo escuché como hablaban esas personas de su progreso

-¿Pero cómo es posible? Yo te vi, estabas...

-No sé tampoco cómo pasó, pero aquí estoy, estaba asustado

-Yo también tuve miedo.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, me aterraba no volver a verte, pedazo de plopus-entonces entre lágrimas lo abrazó.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de cuanto lo había extrañado, todo ese tiempo transcurrido entre las pruebas no era nada comparado a como lo sentía sin Chuck, sin una razón para seguir, una razón que te recordara que no todo en el mundo estaba perdido, que había cosas buenas por las que seguir adelante: tus amigos, tu familia, que aunque no la recordaba estaba seguro de que estando con Chuck, Minho y todos ellos podía tener una definición cercana a la familia, personas que se preocupaban por él y que lo querían. Estaba seguro de que así era como se sentía un hermano.

-Oye Thomas-la voz de Gally los había regresado a la realidad- ven acá

Se separaron entonces del abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hay otra cosa que debes de saber

-¿Qué más?

-No sé si ya lo sabias, va a ser duro, pero mejor ahora

-Habla claro, sin rodeos Gally-el enojo se volvía a presentar en Thomas

-Él no es inmune, espero que estés consciente de lo que eso implica

-¡¿Qué?!-sintió algo en su interior, como si se hubiera desvanecido la pequeña sensación de esperanza experimentada antes, pero a la vez enojo e impotencia, ya no había esperanza de tener la cura a menos…

-Sé que es difícil pero debemos de seguir, sabes a lo que nos enfrentamos-pero no pudo seguir, de pronto una mano estaba golpeándolo en un momento y en otro alrededor de su cuello

-¿Cómo es posible si sabias de esto, que aun sabiendo mi reacción al respecto me trajeras aquí? Sabias bien que no puedo dejarlo aquí-lo último lo susurró, para que el niño no los escuchara

-Solo quería que supieras la verdad-logró decir buscando aire

-Maldito garlopo-lo soltó, entonces se dirigió a donde se encontraba su pequeño amigo

El niño los miraba un poco confundido

-¿Qué no debemos de pelear con los de CRUEL en vez de pelearnos entre nosotros?

-Tienes razón, lo siento, deshagámonos de esto-comenzó a quitarle los molestos cables que tenía el niño-ya está, baja con cuidado.

-¿Qué pasará después Thomas? Ambos sabemos que no lo puedes mantener seguro, no mientras este dentro de las instalaciones.

-Entonces ayúdame a salvarlo, también es amigo tuyo y no lo niegues.

-Thomas enserio hazme caso, no puede venir con nosotros, sería...

-¿Una carga? Anda dilo, no lo guardes, entiendo tu intento de "arreglar" las cosas entre nosotros eso es respetable, procurar llevarse bien con los pocos amigos que tienes pero por favor ahora no me salgas con que hay que abandonarlo, cuando tú mismo me trajiste hacia él, yo no sabía que él estaba con vida hasta que lo supe, lo comprobé por ti y estoy muy agradecido

-No, me estás malinterpretando

-¡Déjame terminar! Está bien que veas por todos, y por esta misión que te encargaste de organizar junto con Brazo Derecho y derrotar a CRUEL, pero no voy a permitir que me separes de Chuck otra vez, la primera fue por seguir ordenes, ¿esta vez por qué?

-Entiéndelo, no es que te quiera separar, quiero que lo veas desde mi perspectiva: él no es inmune, ¿cómo lo vamos a salvar si a estas alturas el lugar está lleno de Cranks?

-No lo sé, haré lo que sea lo protegeré con un traje especial, algo se me ocurrirá

-No, por favor piensa, aunque logremos sacarlo de aquí luego que pasará? La llamarada de seguro ya corre por su cuerpo sólo sería cuestión de unos días para que se empiecen a manifestar en él los síntomas, semanas si le va bien

-Estoy pensando, por eso no lo abandonaré, si lo dejamos morirá

-Lo hará si viene con nosotros-Un gran silencio inundó la sala, como si la esperanza del mundo se apagara

-Thomas...-Chuck habló de la manera más tímida y triste posible, de no haber sido porque estaba de espaldas el diría que estaba llorando.

Miraba hacia la nada, esperando que una solución se le presentara de repente, a pesar de saber que las acciones que el hiciera marcarían el rumbo de vida del niño.

-Entiendo, ahora nuestra prioridad es salvar a todos los que sean posibles

-Bien, espera...-Thomas ya se había adelantado, ya había tomado de la mano al pequeño con rumbo al lugar de donde llegaron.

-¿A dónde iremos?-dijo Chuck, su cara de preocupación lo decía todo

-Nos encontraremos con los demás-Gally caminó por donde llegaron dejando atrás a los dos, obviamente molesto

-Ten calma, vamos a estar a salvo, venga no tienes por qué llorar-el niño convirtió una cara decaída a una esperanzadora- ¿Puedes seguirnos el ritmo?

-¿Me estás tomando por un pedazo de klunk o qué?

-Perdona yo solo decía

Y así emprendieron el camino para llegar con los demás. Thomas sentía algo de felicidad en esos momentos, aunque no la suficiente seguridad como para creer que estaban completamente a salvo.

**Gracias a los que leyeron el primer capítulo, si lo han estado esperando gracias por la paciencia, he tenido deberes escolares y casi no tenía tiempo libre para subirlo, este fic lo tenía pensado desde el año pasado pero no me animaba a subirlo, si algo está mal digan, acepto criticas :-) **


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola! Para las personas que están leyendo la historia GRACIAS y si vieron que tarde en publicar fue por el regreso a clases que estaba ocupada con exposiciones y exámenes, si les ha gustado si pueden comentar les agradecería, me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto, incluso si hay algo mal acepto críticas. Espero les guste este capítulo, disfrútenlo!**

Gally, Thomas y Chuck iban en busca de sus amigos para poder escapar. Los lugares que iba, recorriendo estaban totalmente vacíos, había algunas cosas abandonadas como armas y demás herramientas que utilizaban los soldados de la organización, sabían muy bien que no se iban a rendir tan fácilmente ya que algo tan grande como CRUEL necesitaría más que algunos cuantos que quisieran verlos desintegrados, por ello de la ayuda de Brazo Derecho aunque debían de apurarse ya que no estarían a salvo hasta terminar con todo. Pasando por los pasillos en los que alguna vez había estado trabajando, a Thomas le empezaron a invadir imágenes de lo que fue antes de ir al laberinto.

*_Flashback_*

_Parecía un día normal, personas caminando haciendo su trabajo de aquí para allá dentro de las instalaciones. Se veía caminando igual que todos. _

_-Tom?-era Teresa quien se veía un poco más joven, vestida con un uniforme blanco típico de CRUEL-Ya están los resultados sobre los nuevos reclutas del Grupo A, ¿dónde estabas?_

_-Estaba supervisando unos detalles del Grupo B-se veía a ambos recorriendo esos caminos habituales dentro de las instalaciones, tenía la sensación de que era su rutina-¿Hay algo que resaltar?_

_-Sí, son reclutas más jóvenes pero igual de útiles, aunque no todos son inmunes, ya veremos cómo los organizamos de acuerdo a cada Área, me da pena por algunos de ellos. Hay un niño en especial que es tan tierno...-él la interrumpió por su repentino cambio de voz de autoritaria a preocupación_

_-Recuerda porque estamos aquí, no podemos dejar que nuestros sentimientos nublen nuestro juicio-la seriedad que ocupaba para decir eso lo llegó a sorprender _

_-Si lo sé, sólo que es inevitable, mira su foto es tan inocente...-en ese momento abría un expediente que mostraba un niño de alrededor de los 10 años, la ubicación de los padres era desconocida_

_-Por favor Teresa, sé que es difícil, y si quieres te puedes encariñar con él, pero luego no vas a soportar cuando sea enviado para las pruebas. Piensa que muchos de ellos no podrán sobrevivir, incluso el_

_En ese momento sintió que el recuerdo se desvanecía._

Se escuchaban uno que otro ruido a lo lejos, hasta ese momento se hizo presente la situación que estaba pasando en otras áreas de ahí. Caminaban sin parar, Thomas sintiéndose un poco confundido por lo que acababa de recordar.

De repente se oyeron pisadas, éstas eran cercanas por lo que se pusieron alertas, momentos después fueron disminuyendo hasta no volver a escucharse.

-Hey esperen

-¿Que pasa Chuck?

-Creo que vi algo

-No, hay que seguir avanzando, no podemos perder tiempo

-¿Pero si es alguien que necesita ayuda?

El pequeño niño fue hacia lo que parecía un hombre herido pero no tan mal vestido, a pesar de tener la intención de ser solidario, se acercó lentamente.

-Hola, ¿se encuentra bien?-estaba a punto de tocarlo cuando el hombre giró la cabeza para donde se encontraban los chicos asustándolos, Thomas no tardó en reconocerlo.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Se supone que tu estarías muerto ya-señaló al castaño con sus dedos ensangrentados, su voz era ronca, casi de ultratumba-¿Y tú, se supone que nos desharíamos de ti en cuanto terminaran los ensayos del laberinto? No nos eres útil, no sé porque insistió Paige en salvarte, ella jamás fue piadosa de las ratas de su laboratorio.

-Tho, Thomas…-la voz de Chuck obviamente se escuchaba asustado, el hombre parecía mas muerto que vivo

-Thomas, ¿ahora qué hacemos? Reacciona ya

-Si Thomas, contesta, tus amigos están asustados, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Traer unas lianas del laberinto para amarrarme, o tal vez llevarme hasta el acantilado? ¿Conducirme a un oscuro túnel para perderme, o dispararme como a uno de tus amigos?

-¿Disparar?

-Gally solo ayúdame a deshacerme de él

-¿No le has dicho a nadie tu pequeño secreto? Ups lo siento, creo que se enteraran de todos modos, es imposible no sentir culpa al hacer algo como lo que tu hiciste "verdadero líder"

-¿De qué habla Thomas?

-No lo escuches

-Oh si Gally no escuches al crank que una vez les dio órdenes, ahora ya no está cuerdo como antes, tómalo como un maldito y desquiciado que lo único que quiere es tener sus cerebros para la cura

-Thomas, enserio, no me gusta su tono-se iba acercando poco a poco al castaño para conversar, o al menos para intentar algo.

-Ok, hay que hablar pero…-no dudó dos veces, agarro un pedazo de concreto que había cerca tirándole al crank que estaba frente a ellos.

Gally trató de derribarlo al ver que no le había hecho daño el intento de arma de su amigo, Thomas alejó un poco a su pequeño amigo, tratando de buscar un arma con que vencerlo, en su lugar solo pudo encontrar un bate viejo que uso en contra de su atacante.

Era una lucha dos contra uno, pero parecía que su enemigo no era fácil de derribar, no sabían si era el efecto de la Llamarada lo que convertía a ese hombre flacucho en alguien más fuerte o era la rabia que tenía hacia ellos, ese hombre al que una vez llamaron El hombre rata.

-Jajajajajaja-su risa parecía endemoniada- creen que pueden vencerme, pudieron completar sus pruebas, pero no les daré batalla sencilla

Golpes recibía, parecía que nada lo detenía, hasta que lograron dejarlo inconsciente.

-Oye shank no te ves tan bien- el pecho de Gally subía y bajaba debido a la ardua lucha

-Tú no te ves mejor que digamos-Thomas intentaba tranquilizarse

-Ahora que estamos tranquilos, puedes contarme con confianza de que hablaba la rata

-De nada, eso es seguro

-Vamos hombre, ya peleamos contra él, ¿Qué podría ser peor?

-Thomas…

Ambos voltearon hacia donde estaba Chuck, la rata lo tenía sujeto por el cuello y con una filosa navaja que predecía nada bueno; estaban paralizados, no sabían que hacer, porque con un movimiento en falso sabían que podría ocurrir lo peor

-Ayúdame-suplicaba el niño, asustado y con lágrimas mojando su rostro

-Si Thomas, ayúdalo


	4. Chapter 4

-Ayúdame...-suplicaba el niño, asustado y con lágrimas mojando su rostro

-Si Thomas, ayúdalo.

Thomas al ver la escena ante sus ojos solo podía recordar aquella vez en que vio morir a Chuck. Obviamente no quería repetir algo así.

-Oye, calma suéltalo vamos, hablemos de manera tranquila, no hay por qué alterarse- su voz temblaba, no podía pensar claramente- por favor suéltalo. Haré lo que pidas, de verdad.

-Si claro.

-Sí, mira, déjalo irse y te prometo que iré contigo, ¿Qué quieres, la cura? Vamos te ayudare a conseguirla, haré de nuevo las pruebas si es necesario, no me importa lo que tenga que pasar, solo déjalo que se vaya, que se vayan los dos. Sé que ellos no te interesan, solo me quieres a mí.

-Si eso es cierto, ellos no son nada comparados contigo Thomas- ladeaba su cabeza cual desorientado, parecía que a pesar de la locura en su cabeza podía pensar aun con claridad.

-Eso es, vámonos. Ellos no tienen nada que ver, podrás salvarte y no sólo tú los demás infectados también.

-Sí, eso creo...-ahora parecía ido, se notaba a kilómetros como lo afectaba la llamarada.

De repente un silencio sepulcral invadió el espacio, nadie decía nada. Las respiraciones y corazones parecían haber cesado, lo que fueron minutos parecían horas; tanto los dos chicos como La Rata seguían quietos, Chuck empezaba a perder color y Thomas no reaccionaba, debía hacer algo y ya.

-Debería de hacer algo-Gally le dijo en forma de susurro, el castaño salió de su aturdimiento-no podemos quedarnos así para siempre.

La Rata seguía en el mismo lugar, mantenía al niño con la navaja en el cuello pero ahora empezaba a murmurar, no tenía sentido eran casi balbuceos.

La rata parecía que sabía lo que ellos pensaban, por lo que fue más rápido:

-Sé que si quieres ayudarme, Thomas, pero puedes hacerlo mejor. Y no habrá errores, no ésta vez.

Se escuchaban pisadas a lo lejos, como personas huyendo de una catástrofe, anunciando lo inevitable. De repente el agresor se empezó a alejar de ellos junto con su víctima, Thomas y Gally trataban de alcanzarlos. Corriendo llegaron hasta una zona abierta que no habían visto antes. En un momento se estaban tropezando los cuatro, en otro eran sometidos por unos doctores de CRUEL, mientras que Janson junto con el niño quedaron en el suelo, muy cerca de lo que parecía un precipicio.

-Podrás huir con todos los inmunes si quieres Thomas-decía Janson levantándose y al niño- pero lo que no podrás es detener a aquellos que volverán a hacer las pruebas, aquellos que pertenecen a CRUEL pero que no sabes dónde están. Adelante hazlo, pero todo tiene su consecuencia.

-Por favor Jason déjanos ir, no nos necesitas, ¿de verdad crees salvarte a éstas alturas de la Llamarada?

-No estás en posición de dar órdenes. Es un poco curioso cómo cambian las cosas de unos meses a la fecha: quién diría que el gran Thomas se revelaría y ahora al final de las pruebas él no sea el candidato final. ¡Es más! Quién se imaginaría que estuviera a punto de morir por la persona menos esperada...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cambio de planes.

De la nada sacó un arma, nada en especial pero capaz de hacer el mayor daño posible. El hombre que sostenía al castaño hizo que se pusiera de rodillas, como si estuviera a punto de recibir un castigo.

-Esto es lo que pasará, tú chiquillo vas a hacer lo que te diga, y tu Thomas no vas a replicar, y dile a tu "amigo" que tampoco intente nada estúpido o empezaremos con él. ¿Entendido?

El odio carcomía tanto al castaño como a Gally por ser tan ingenuos en caer en una trampa muy bien disfrazada. Ese sentimiento se hizo a un lado dando lugar al horror al ver lo que estaba pasando. Chuck tenía el arma entre sus manos.

**Hola a todos los lindos lectores de esta historia, quiero agradecer a 8SunnyMoony8 porque estoy segura esperó a que publicara y comentó ya que le gustó la historia así como a cada lector que continua esperando las actualizaciones. Lamento el pequeño retraso que tuve por la inspiración y la escuela, pero procuraré este mes publicar el capítulo que sigue como compensación y por qué también estoy ansiosa por que la lean. Si pueden comentar se los agradecería, me gustaría saber que opinan de la historia y como se está desarrollando. GRACIAS. **


	5. Capitulo 5

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de la historia. Este adelanto no altera que este actualizando cada mes, asi que va a seguir después de estos últimos dos capítulos seguidos las actualizaciones. Sigo agradeciendo a aquellos que leen mi historia, que aunque es sencilla la trama es algo que tenía ya planeado, espero les agrade. **

Como una pesadilla, Thomas sentía miedo, confusión, no tenía sentido nada de lo que La rata había dicho. ¿Moriría al fin, después de todo lo que tuvo que enfrentar así de simple iba a terminar? Lo peor de todo es que ya no era una variable. Las pruebas habían terminado, eso parecía una simple venganza por parte de ellos, fue entonces cuando pensó si el objetivo siempre fue salvar a la humanidad ¿o también eso había cambiado?

La cara de Chuck pasó de sollozar a inmóvil en un segundo, jamás había tenido la necesidad de luchar en el laberinto a pesar de que no le agradaba a nadie.

-¿Qué pasa si me rehúso?- sonaba su voz rara, provocado por no hablar desde un buen tiempo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No... No lo haré-esa última frase parecía venir de alguien muy seguro, él mismo se sorprendió- No pienso hacerlo.

La cara de Janson se tornó roja de cólera, demasiado tiempo sus planes salieron mal, no permitiría que otro se agregara a la lista.

-Verás, sucede que si no se hace lo que digo alguien pagará los trastes rotos- se llevó la mano a la espalda, cuando volvió a estar a la vista un arma lo acompañaba. Dió un disparo al costado de los chicos que estaban hincados en el piso.

Al oír el eco de la bala los chicos dieron un pequeño salto del susto.

-Entiende esto: si tu no lo haces, alguien más lo hará.

-Yo lo haré - una voz del fondo del pasillo surgió, el eco de unos pasos dieron lugar a la figura de la persona que se acercaba.

Apuntando con un arma a los chicos caminaba de forma segura, una sonrisa de lado salía de su rostro, ni siquiera la Rata lo creía. La dirección del arma estaba hacia Gally cuando se oyó una detonación.

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?- el muchacho empezaba a sangrar del brazo.

-¡Ups! Fallé.

Gally la miraba con odio pero adolorido, Thomas sorprendido era obvio que no se lo esperaba.

-Niño suelta eso vas a herir a alguien- acto seguido le quitó al pequeño el arma y la guardó en uno de sus zapatos.

-Y se supone que estás aquí por...

-Plan de reserva- al ver la cara de incredulidad de Janson prosiguió - la misma Ava Paige en persona me mandó a ejecutarlo, pero por lo que alcancé a escuchar tu ya te estás adelantando. Bien hecho.

-¿Cómo pasaste de estar de su lado a estar con nosotros?- Janson tenía sus dudas, pero mostraba su autoridad característica de él.

-Oh tu sabes, todo aquí en CRUEL tiene un propósito ¿no? Sólo sigo instrucciones.

-Bien, sabía que no nos podías defraudar. Cómo sabes, debemos de deshacernos de quiénes no nos serán útiles en el futuro- miraba de manera amenazante a Thomas y a Gally, estaba disfrutando aquello como una venganza.

-Tienes razón-acto seguido tomó al niño por los hombros y lo arrojó al suelo. De manera casi fugaz lanzó la pistola que llevaba en sus zapatos hacia el suelo en dirección a los chicos dándoles tiempo de poder liberarse.

Le proporcionó un golpe seco a la Rata haciendo que se tambaleara hacia el acantilado, mientras a sus espaldas Thomas y Gally ya se habían librado de sus captores; sin embargo Janson empezó a luchar con ella. De un instante a otro estaba en el suelo a punto de ser atacada por su agresor cuando le disparó, al ver que no lo frenaba se levantó y le volvió a disparar, al quedarse sin balas lo último que se le ocurrió hacer era forcejear con el y empujarlo al precipicio.

Al final, se quedó parada mirando hacia los chicos, que se sentían confundidos respecto a ella, pero agradecidos que no fuera su enemiga.

-Pensé que estabas con ellos, pero ya veo que no- hablaba Thomas mientras se acercaba

-No estés tan seguro de ello, por cierto discúlpame por dispararte, tenía que parecer que fuera real mi actuación

-Shuck! Eso dolió- Gally se revisaba el brazo

-Tranquilo, solo es un rasguño, sobrevivirás.

Chuck empezó a reírse desde donde estaba sentado cuando un grito salió de él. Era el brazo de Janson que tomó el tobillo de la chica haciéndola caer y golpearse, la atraía hacia si, ese era su objetivo que ella cayera con el hacia el acantilado.

-¡Brenda!- fue lo único que gritó Thomas antes de lanzarse junto con Gally a rescatarla. Pero era una carga pesada, estaban sosteniendo a los dos, debían de deshacerse de él y rápido.

Ocurrió entonces que Chuck llevaba consigo un pedazo de concreto el cuál lanzó hacia aquel hombre, más bien hacia aquel crank causando que Brenda sólo soportara su propio peso ayudando a los chicos a traerla de vuelta a salvo.

Cuando por fin estaban todos a salvo, Brenda empezó a reírse.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- Gally hablaba con su típico tono de enojo-Hace un momento estabas colgando por la ventana y ahorita estás feliz, algo no anda bien contigo

-Creo que Gally tiene razón - esta vez era Chuck, que la miraba un poco extrañado

-Vamos chicos, no sean amargados y veamos lo mejor de esta situación. Algún día ustedes también se reirán de esto-decía ella recuperando la respiración normal- No sé ustedes, pero creo que es hora de irnos.

-Tiene razón, deben de estar preocupados-Thomas empezaba a avanzar por donde vinieron

-Si, pero antes - sacó de su bolsillo una extraña tela, que todos supieron que era cuando la extendió: un cubre bocas-esto es para ti Chuck.

Ayudó al niño a ponérselo en su cara. Al terminar le agradeció con un abrazo, ella se percató que el castaño la estaba mirando; mientras Gally y el niño se adelantaban al camino, ellos se quedaron atrás.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó curiosa Brenda

-Nada, sólo que gracias por tomarte esa molestia por él-le dedicó una sonrisa cansada

-No es nada-ella le devolvió el gesto. Pronto alcanzaron a sus compañeros.

-Después de todo esto... ¿Cómo nos encontraste?- se notaba que la curiosidad no lo dejaba en paz a Gally

-Inmediatamente que te fuiste con Thomas los seguí. Caminaban rápido porque hubo un momento en que no escuchaba sus pasos. Luego descubrí su paradero por la fuerte voz de Sr. Rata, entonces supe que estaban en problemas, sólo que no quería tener una entrada simple a escena.

Chuck ahogó una risa por los comentarios de Brenda, a Gally le caía mal que se burlaran de él, pero como era ella trataba de no hacerle mucho caso.

-Si bueno, fue buena actuación, debo decir que por un momento me lo creí -Thomas hablaba ahora, ya llevaba un rato en silencio, pensativo.

Todo lo anterior lo había dejado un poco confundido, llegó a pensar antes de eso que Janson ya estaba muerto, cuando los atacó y por suerte ya iban a salvó a encontrarse con sus amigos. Pensó también, que todo esto era ya sólo secuelas de lo vivido; por ahora se iba a dedicar al plan que continuaba, salvar a los inmunes.


	6. Capitulo 6

-Chuck...- fue lo único que Teresa pudo decir.

-Hola a todos, que gusto verlos, ¡volví!

-Gracias por hacerlo notar señor obviedad-respondió Minho.

Chuck notó que no era hora de hablar sino de actuar, que las cosas habían cambiado desde que salieron del laberinto, pero tenía miedo de preguntar como estaban todos, que iban a hacer, tenía miedo por que no veía algunos rostros; mientras Gally se vendaba la herida del brazo, los demás chicos se ponían de acuerdo en las acciones que iban a llevar a cabo.

-Muy bien, entonces... ¿Cómo salimos de éste miertero lugar Thomas?

-¿Que?

-El plan hombre, el plan. ¿Que sigue líder?

En ese instante Thomas sacó el mapa que la ministra Ava Paige le había dejado en su habitación, guardando rápida y torpemente otro pedazo de papel con algo escrito, cuyo contenido no reveló.

-¿Así salimos de aquí?

-No. Vamos a hacer una pequeña visita antes de irnos.

-Explícate

-Los inmunes...-apenas un susurro audible salió de Brenda.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Thomas de que está hablando?

-Tenemos que volver al laberinto. Debemos darnos prisa.

-Ok, pues hay que llegar hasta allí.

Inspeccionaron el mapa, siguiendo el camino señalado. Brenda miró el mapa y dijo que sabía exactamente como llegar. Ella le dio un cuchillo, ya que los demás tenían algunas armas listas.

-¡Chuck! ¿Dónde estás?-Thomas volteaba de un lado para otro buscándolo con la vista.

-Por acá- el pequeño se encontraba un poco alejado del grupo, pero no lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibido.

-Shuck, creí que te habías alejado

-No podría ni aunque quisiera, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-¿Vamos?- Minho empezaba a hablar de nuevo

-¿Por qué no Minho?

-Porque simplemente no podría, no te ofendas, pero dudo mucho que después de salir del laberinto te hayas convertido en un atleta, es más parece médico con ese cubre bocas

-Es por protección

-Como sea, lo que vamos a necesitar si queremos ir a rescatar a los demás es capacidad de reacción. Lo mejor será que el se quede.

-Tiene razón, no podrá venir. Lo mejor sería ocultarlo-Gally hacía su primera intervención en la charla

-¿Y regresar y que lo hayan capturado? Jamás, ni se te ocurra.

-Aris- una idea se estaba formulando en la cabeza del castaño- te tengo una tarea

-Lo que sea-respondió decidido acercándose aún más al pequeño grupo

-Te encargarás de llegar con Chuck a la transplana señalada solo que saltando la parte en que nos acompañan al laberinto.

-¿Ahora la hago de niñera?

-Podría ser peor. Podrías resultar herido si vuelves allí. O un griever podría comerte, decide.

-Es lo mejor, entiende. Ni el se puede quedar sólo ni nosotros vamos a necesitar a más personas ahí; es mejor que permanezcan a salvo, como medida de protección- Thomas trataba de explicar.

-Entendí muy bien Minho, andando niño.

-Espera...-corriendo fue a abrazar a Thomas- cuídate por favor.

-Claro que lo haré, más te vale también cuidarte

-No te preocupes, tengo quien me cuide

-Ay por dios, ya te agarró cariño Aris-decía el asiático haciendo la voz dulce-bueno andando todos.

Todos se estaban preparando para separarse cuando oyeron un poco de agitación acercándose, creyendo que eran gente de CRUEL, se pusieron listos en caso de que hubiera que pelear, más cuando vieron que se trataba de personas de Brazo Derecho la calma les regresó al cuerpo. Se veían un poco agitados pero a la vez entusiasmados, gracias al gran golpe que se estaba llevando a cabo para derrotar a la malvada organización.

-¡Hey niños! Más les vale dejar de jugar a las escondidas, que esto muy pronto va a desaparecer, y no importa quien esté debajo de estos hechos-decía uno de los guardias al pasar al lado de ellos.

Entonces sabían lo que eso significaba, debían de darse prisa si querían salir de allí con vida.

*_Thomas y sus amigos se adentraban de nuevo en el laberinto_*

*_Podían mirar el área como si el ataque previo a su escape no hubiese ocurrido_*

*_Empezó a temblar de repente el suelo_*

*_En grupos se separaron para poder guiar mejor a los inmunes_*

Los enormes muros que componían el laberinto que por muchos años albergó a los muchachos en su encierro comenzaron a temblar inexorablemente a consecuencia de los explosivos que había colocado la organización contraria a CRUEL.

-¡Apúrense!- Thomas gritaba para que pudiera oírse su voz sobre el ruido externo. Pensó que las cosas estaban un poco peligrosas, pero la angustia se apoderó de él al suponer que podría estar peor allá afuera, por lo que se dijo a si mismo que no debía de desesperarse, que las cosas iban a salir bien.

No corrían. Tampoco querían hacer tiempo en llegar a su destino. Iban con paso veloz y cuidándose las espaldas hacia el lugar que señalaba el mapa que les dió Thomas; el silencio entre los dos chicos era irrompible, pues temían que si los escuchaban pudieran ir a atacarlos, sobre todo cuando en el lugar había de todo: personas de CRUEL, miembros de Brazo Derecho y uno que otro crank.

Yendo por un pasillo recto, luego hacia la derecha, en momentos se detenían a asegurarse de que o no los siguieran o no hubieran tomado una vuelta en falso. Siguieron su andar. O sus oídos les estaban fallando o de verdad se escuchaba ruido a lo lejos; conforme avanzaban iban disminuyendo su andar, para que lo que sea que estuviera adelante no los tomara por sorpresa.

De repente salió un hombre uniformado llevaba tanta prisa que no se percató de los chicos que estaban en el pasillo con él, enseguida otros aparecían pero estos con armas, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer al mayor fue abrazar al más pequeño para que no le hicieran daño. Pero el golpe nunca llegó.

-¡Shuck! Sé que estoy espojoncito pero tampoco es para que me ahoguen.

Esto fue una indirecta de que lo soltara, aunque Aris lo miró con una cara de pocos amigos; éste comenzó a caminar, sin prisa, hacia el lugar de donde salieron las personas, ya que no había otro camino para llegar a su destino.

-Sólo mantén tu boca cerrada larcho.

Dando unos pasos más se encontraron con una puerta, la cual pasaron encontrándose en el otro lado con un montón de gente agitada: algunos llevaban los típicos uniformes de CRUEL, otros destacaban ser de Brazo Derecho, pero ya ni se prestaban atención entre ellos solo corrían hacia el lado derecho del pasillo, el lado contrario al que Aris y Chuck debían de dirigirse.

-No prestes atención a tu alrededor, solo camina-decía Aris al pequeño tomándolo por el brazo y llevándolo consigo hacia el pasillo izquierdo.

Los que pasaban a su lado parecían agitados ya que podían pasar y golpearlos debido al lento tránsito de personas a su lado y ni siquiera mostrar sensación alguna. Conforme avanzaban la corriente de gente era menos, haciendo más rápido el avance.

-Ya casi llegamos-decía el joven para tratar de hacer menos pesado el trayecto. De reojo vió que el niño iba disminuyendo su marcha y mirando con ojos muy abiertos hacia las paredes. Vaya su sorpresa al ver que estaban manchadas de sangre, como si horas antes una batalla hubiera tenido lugar ahí.

-¿Seguro qué éste es el camino correcto?-decía Chuck un poco preocupado.

-Por supuesto, pero por pequeños detalles como estos no podemos cancelar nuestro andar, podría ser una trampa para desviarnos- y así lo hicieron, marcharon de nuevo hacia donde se encontrarían con los demás chicos y con los inmunes.


	7. Capitulo 7

Dirigiéndose hacia la sala de mantenimiento indicada en el mapa, las personas rescatadas seguían a los jóvenes que iban adelante. Minho y Frypan se habían quedado atrás de la multitud para evitar cualquier percance. Brenda, Thomas, Teresa y Gally encabezaban la marcha. Por fortuna no fue tan difícil cruzar el laberinto, pero lo que más los tenía con miedo era que las instalaciones se vinieran abajo sin antes cruzar la transplana; este miedo lo sentían todos ya que de vez en cuando se oían explosiones y el suelo retumbaba por ello, en momentos parecía que las detonaciones eran cada vez más cerca.

-En serio, tengo miedo de que algo les haya pasado-le confesaba el pequeño Chuck a Aris- y si...

-Mira, no pienses esas cosas, verás que tan pronto lleguen nos iremos de aquí, todo va salir bien. Y conociendo a Thomas, y a los demás todo esto va a funcionar.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro. Esto es pan comido al lado de lo que pasamos

-Puede que de forma física si, pero mentalmente no-un tono entre aburrimiento y nostalgia se oía en su voz

-Sé que para ti fue duro, porque eres más pequeño y no mereces esto

-Nadie de ustedes

-Nadie de nosotros. Pero pronto terminará, ya nadie estará planeando cada movimiento que hagamos.

Empezaba a temblar en ese lado, era obvio que las detonaciones estaban dando sus resultados porque las paredes empezaban a agrietarse.

-Creo que deberíamos pasar a la sala de mantenimiento para revisar si la transplana ya apareció

-Si es buena sugerencia Chuck-ambos pasaron por las puertas.

Internándose en una oscuridad total, buscaban los interruptores de la luz pero se dieron cuenta que el cuarto era más grande de lo que parecía porque no las encontraban.

-Creo que las encontré-el niño de pelo rizado ahogó un grito de dolor al tropezarse con algo que parecían cajas. Al accionar los interruptores las luces centellaban intentando dar claridad, pero no despejaba de todo la penumbra del lugar.

-Parece que aquí era una bodega antes. Aquí veo algo de medicinas, más que nada antibióticos.

-Comida deshidratada. ¿Qué persona comería eso?

-Créeme cuando es tu única alternativa no piensas en el sabor de la comida, ni en su composición. Muchas personas, tanto del exterior como de aquí de CRUEL se alimentaban con eso. Esos sobres era nuestro alimento cuando falleció la cocinera de nuestro grupo.

-Lo siento, es que yo tenía todo en el laberinto, comida, refugio. Y nuestro cocinero Frypan jamás faltó, ni las reservas, ni pasé lo que ustedes allá afuera.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Hay que seguir revisando si encontramos más cosas útiles, tal vez nos las podemos llevar para cualquier emergencia

Se pusieron a buscar en las cajas más provisiones, juntando lo más esencial en cajas grandes y clasificándolo por alimentos, medicamentos y herramientas. En algunos anaqueles las cajas eran más pequeñas, revisando lo que había se encontraron con algunas tabletas, radios y pequeños dispositivos para proyectar hologramas.

-Me pregunto…

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Si no fuera porque todo parece almacenado dijera que todo esto se puso aquí a propósito, como si supieran que alguien las iba a necesitar.

Volvieron a temblar las paredes, ésta vez el polvo se empezaba a hacer presente dando paso a grietas cada vez más grandes, por lo que se apresuraron a reunir lo necesario para llevar.

-Oye Aris

-Dime

-¿En qué lugar va a aparecer la transplana?

-Buena pregunta. Thomas debe de saber.

-¿Qué es lo que debo de saber?- el chico castaño se veía cansado por la operación que llevó a cabo.

-El lugar exacto en donde va a aparecer la transplana, Thomas

-Según el mapa en esta habitación, sobre una pared lisa. Mmm... Raro- se veía en su cara de confusión al ver el mapa que algo andaba mal- dice: _Para que aparezca la transplana el sujeto deberá introducir su código_. Esto está mal, ¿cómo voy a saber que código utilizar? Y lo peor, ¿en dónde?

-¿Qué es eso?-señaló el niño hacía unas puertas de metal que parecían en desuso, sacando a los dos mayores de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hey garlopo! Vayan encendiendo la cosa que nos sacará de aquí, el edificio se está cayendo-Minho les hablaba caminando hacia ellos

-Aquí hay que teclear el código- Chuck ponía cara de concentrado al ver que al lado se encontraba un pequeño teclado en donde se suponía cada empleado tenían acceso con su número de trabajador.

-¿De qué plopus hablas?

-Ssshhh

-Un código podría ser cualquier número, fecha de nacimiento o cuando empezaron a tener lugar loa eventos del laberinto, incluso la fecha de fundación de CRUEL-Brenda se les unía dando ideas y pasos grandes-el único reto es adivinar esos números. También hay que adivinar que sujeto es el que debe de dar ese código.

-¿Qué importancia tiene el sujeto?- sin duda el asiático no entendía muy bien a lo que se referían, sentía que hablaban en clave, lo cual lo empezó a irritar

-Tienes razón Minho- a la chica parecía que se le formulaba una idea- ¿qué importancia tiene el sujeto en este código si sólo hubiera que introducir unos dígitos? En ese caso cualquiera podría hacerlo. A menos que no haya que poner solo números, debe de ser tambien por reconocimiento de voz.

-Muy bien, pero entonces ¿quién es el sujeto y cuál es el código?- Minho resaltó las palabras _sujeto_ y _código_ con su voz y con sus dedos haciendo comillas en el aire, se notaba que estaba ya de mal humor

-Debes de ser tu Thomas, a ti te eligieron al final ¿no es así?

-Supongamos que soy yo, Aris, el problema sigue siendo el código.

-¿Y si es tu fecha de cumpleaños?-el niño decía de manera emocionada

-No Chuck, no lo recuerdo. Podría ser mi nombre completo, solo si lo recordara

-Algo relacionado con las pruebas, piensa-Brenda nerviosa animaba al castaño.

-**Virus VC321xb47**

-_Clave y usuario incorrectos-_la voz robótica les había negado la entrada

-¿Qué? Estaba segura que contigo funcionaría

\- Dile a Teresa que venga, ella puede ayudar

Chuck corriendo salió al pasillo por la chica de ojos azules. Cuando regresó ella lo acompañaba un poco preocupada a causa de las detonaciones que eran más fuertes conforme avanzaba el tiempo.

-¿En qué puedo ser útil?

-Necesito que recuerdes alguna fecha, serie de números o evento importante que haya ocurrido aquí

-Mmm... No sé, podría ser cualquier cosa

-Ya lo sabemos pero necesitamos reducir posibilidades, conmigo no funcionó el sistema de voz ni la clave que sugerí

-¿Qué dijiste?

-El nombre de la llamarada, el nombre del virus

-Hay que probar con una fecha. Podría ser la fecha en que Paige fue nombrada ministra. **231.6.22**

-_Clave y usuario incorrectos_

-¿Aris?

-**CRUEL es bueno**

-_Clave y usuario incorrectos_

_-_No me vean así, debía de intentarlo_._

_-_Vamos_, _no se rindan tenemos que hallar la combinación ya y pensar en quién podría ser el elegido

-Ya que insistes también deberías de pensar tu Brenda, tu trabajabas aquí y no te borraron la memoria.

-Yo no sabía más que lo necesario, Minho. Pero como abriste la boca deberías de aportar algo más inteligente, tu eres "El líder"

-"El líder". Eso es. ¡Los tatuajes!- todos saltaron de la impresión al ver que Thomas ya tenía la respuesta- nuestros tatuajes pueden ser lo que nos permita ir por la transplana. Soló hay que encontrar ahora quien es el sujeto.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas ahora tu Brenda?

-Porque resulta que yo no tengo ningún tatuaje. Hazlo tú asiático.

-**Propiedad de CRUEL. Sujeto A7. El líder**

-_Combinación de clave y usuario incorrectos_

-Eso quiere decir que el no es el sujeto, pero la clave si está en los tatuajes. Sólo que...

-¿Y si fuera el sujeto alguien del grupo B? Tiene sentido ¿no? No funcionó con los "altos rangos" hay que intentarlo

-No Aris, éstas cosas no las puede manejar cualquiera, tiene que ser alguien importante- Teresa se mostraba más tranquila pese a la tensión que había en el aire

Todos estaban muy tensos, tenían que pasar del otro lado y el misterio de quien era el sujeto no se resolvía; en las paredes las grietas aumentaban su tamaño, murmullo crecía en los pasillos así que el chico castaño fue a echar un vistazo de la situación afuera. Sus intentos de calmar a las demás personas que los acompañaban no daban sus frutos pero al menos sentía que dar apoyo moral era lo más que podría hacer en esos momentos, la frustración iba ganando terreno en su mente pero sabía muy bien que en ese estado sería de menos ayuda, por lo que optó por calmarse y regresar con los demás.

-¿Qué haces acá afuera?

-Es que vi que allá adentro estaban todos ocupados y me vine a sentar acá. Y de paso descansar un poco de este cubre bocas que me estaba asfixiando.

-Pero que dices, es por tu bien, tal vez te queda un poco apretado- tomó la prenda y la colocó a la altura de la nariz y boca del niño, tomando medida de modo que no le quedara demasiado justa, procedió a sujetar las ligas detrás de la cabeza- Oye Chuck ¿hace cuánto que no te cortas el cabello? Tienes mucho

-La verdad ni idea

-Está bien, solo tengo que alzar un poco algunos mechones para poder sujetarte el cubre bocas...- esto último apenas fue audible pues se quedó mirando el cuello de Chuck hacia unas marcas, pestañeó como para comprobar que era alguna jugada de su cansada y confundida mente. Al ver que era cierto lo que tenía en la piel el niño no lo pudo creer.

-Emmm... Tierra llamando a Thomas. Contesta.

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que también tenías un tatuaje?

-Será porque no lo sabía... Hey espera-tomó al niño del brazo levantándolo y llevándolo consigo al cuarto de mantenimiento.

-Tu tatuaje dice: **Propiedad de CRUEL. Sujeto A3. "El enigma"**\- se quedó por un momento pensativo y luego añadió- debes de ser tú quién introduzca el código, hazlo.

Si los demás los miraban confundidos cuando entraron, ahora estaban más que estupefactos. Ya era una locura pensar que ninguno de los presentes era la persona indicada para que pudieran acceder a la otra habitación en donde aparecería la transplana, y más parecía una locura saber que era ese niño regordete que todo mundo ignoraba en el grupo A; pese a lo anterior Chuck se dio prisa a dar la clave para entrar dando un resultado positivo sobre la tempestad que tenía a su alrededor: las paredes y techos estaban colapsando.

Ya no era sólo polvo y grietas, parte del sistema de ventilación y cemento se venían abajo en esos momentos. Mientras Brenda y Teresa iban por los inmunes y el resto de sus amigos, los chicos se apresuraron a mover las cajas que Chuck y Aris habían alistado anteriormente, pues la transplana ya se hacía presente en el otro lado de la habitación.

**Hola. Hoy es el estreno de Prueba de Fuego en México ¡Qué emoción! Para celebrarlo he decidido subir el capítulo. En lo particular creo que iré en fin de semana al estreno, para convencer a los que pueda de ir conmigo jaja, en fin, me gustaría saber que opinan de la historia hasta ahorita, tal vez sea de su agrado o no. Gracias a los que siguen cada capítulo y saludos.**


	8. Capítulo 8

-Ya son los últimos-Brenda se había encargado de que nadie se quedara atrás mientras Teresa había cuidado que pasaran por la transplana, ahora sólo tenían que correr para atravesarla y dar por terminada la situación.

-Sólo faltamos nosotros

-Andando Thomas

Un sonido fuerte hizo que voltearan hacia atrás. La entrada del cuarto de mantenimiento estaba ahora sellada tras toneladas de concreto.

Sin detenerse estaban a punto de salir de allí cuando divisaron a Chuck todavía cerca de la entrada intentando cargar una caja, aparentemente faltaban provisiones y él se encargaría de llevarlas.

-¡CHUCK! ¡Corre!- el chico castaño espera a que lo escuchara.

De repente volteó hacia arriba, en ese momento sentía que se iba deteniendo el tiempo: un pedazo del techo estaba a punto de caerle al niño si no se quitaba de ahí. Empezaba su carrera a salvarlo, sintiendo que eran kilómetros los que tenía que recorrer de donde estaba el parado a donde se encontraba el pequeño. Sin embargo no pudo continuar, ya que se detuvo a medio camino, veía en su lugar a Teresa empujando a Chuck, mas cuando reaccionó de nuevo ya era demasiado tarde. Teresa yacía debajo del techo.

Chuck por su parte, quedó cerca de ella y, al verla notó que ella intentaba hablarle; con los ojos le señalaba hacia abajo, pero no entendía bien.

-Mi mano...-su voz estaba casi apagada- tómalo...-no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

Quería ayudarla, porque trató de sujetar su brazo para sacarla de ahí, gesto que ella agradeció pero con la mirada y un susurro le quedaba claro a él que ya nada podía hacer, más que irse. Casi podía haber jugado que oyó salir de sus labios un _eres como tu madre_, antes de que el se alejara.

Dejándola sin más remedio se apresuró hasta alcanzar a los demás que estaban atravesando la transplana. Una vez del otro lado, Thomas le daba atenciones al niño para averiguar si se encontraba bien contestándole éste que no se preocupara y expresando que se sentía apenado por no seguir las órdenes a tiempo.

Por fin estaban del otro lado. Brenda se acercó hacia el una vez que se sintieron a salvo.

-Lamento... Lo de Teresa.

-Gracias-fue lo único que le contestó, pues no sabía que más decir. Cada quien caminó por su cuenta.

Un bello paisaje estaba enfrente de ellos, había un bosque con árboles frondosos y grandes en el, un pequeño claro estaba más cerca de ellos, y para hacer la vista aún más hermosa el mar, sus olas se movían con una tranquilidad como invitándolos a acercarse a apreciarlo y al atardecer que hacía que el agua se tiñera de un color naranja.

Al llegar donde los demás se concentraban, se quedaron paralizados por un momento pues ansiaban tanto la libertad, el poder decidir por ellos mismos como vivir su vida, sin pruebas mortales, que al verse enfrente de lo que de ahora en adelante iba a ser su hogar tenían tanto que hacer que no sabían por dónde comenzar.

Todos estaban reunidos, listos para preparar algunas cosas en donde la gente pudiera dormir; no había camas, con suerte encontraban un área despejada, sin tanta hierba para acomodarse y pasar la noche ahí, al menos hasta que pudieran construir las primeras camas.

Todos estaban organizando a las demás personas, menos Thomas. Había decidido dejar atrás el ruido que provocaba organizar y llevar un orden determinado, había estado caminando varios minutos sin rumbo fijo hasta que se decidió por fin ir a un acantilado, en donde estaría en paz por un momento. O eso creía.

-Qué bueno que te encontré larcho, pensé que ibas a ayudar a los demás

-Igual yo, y después les dije que no iba a estar disponible

-Uff me imagino pues Minho me dijo donde estabas y se refirió a ti como un flojo miertero

-Ja debí suponerlo. No me importa.

-Y a todo esto, ¿a qué viniste aquí? Digo porque todo mundo está ocupado haciendo algo y tu...

-He decidido darme un pequeño respiro. No quiero hacer ni pensar en nada por ahora

-Yo tampoco, aunque pensé en darles una mano, pero Minho es muy mandón

-Mas de un mes estuviste con él encerrado en el laberinto, supuse que ya sabias como era.

-Es que el solo estaba cuando la jornada de trabajo había concluido. Además no trataba directamente con él, de echo con casi nadie excepto Newt, el era más amable conmigo

-El era buena gente con todos

-De verdad lamento lo de Teresa, ella me agradaba

-Si, ¿sabes? Dejemos de hablar un momento, solo hay que mirar este atardecer- y así lo hicieron, dejando por un momento el dolor que sentían.

-¡Hey Gally! ¡Despierta garlopo holgazán!- dicho esto Minho volteó una cubeta de agua encima de Gally, haciendo que este le empezara a gritar y se levantara de su "descanso".

-Eso era completamente innecesario, déjenme en paz es mi hora de descanso

-¿A estas horas?-el asiático le seguía reprochando mientras hacía el esfuerzo por no reírse, mientras que Frypan no paraba de hacerlo.

Los chicos se estaban encargando de recolectar toda la comida posible; habían salido a explorar los alrededores y se dieron cuenta de que había algunos árboles con frutos, dándole ideas a las mujeres sobretodo a las del grupo B en hacer huertas, pues iban a necesitar una gran cantidad de ellos para abastecerse. Frypan les ayudaba de vez en cuando ya que no quería dejar la cocina, lo mejor de todo es que tenía a personas que le ayudaban a hacer los platillos. En esos momentos, Thomas se encargaba de dirigir a los muchachos que cortaban árboles para hacer madera, ya que tenían casas en construcción.

Tan sólo habían pasado un par de días, pero no los sentían debido a las labores múltiples que hacían para construir una colonia. No frecuentaba mucho a los demás, ya que estaba tomándose un tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido; el temor de él era volver a encontrarse con sus amigos, felices como si nada hubiera pasado, y que de un momento a otro despertara y se diera cuenta que era un sueño, que en realidad seguía en las instalaciones de CRUEL. A la única persona a la que frecuentaba era a Chuck, pues se había acordado proteger a los niños que sobrevivieron, por lo cual la primer cabaña se construyó.

-Hola Thomas, ¿de nuevo por aquí?

-Si, vine a ver si no se les ofrece algo, tu sabes...

-Oh no estamos bien. Desde que ayudaron a hacer las camas ya nos dimos abasto para todos los niños- la mujer con la que hablaba era una muni de edad mediana, según ella, era la indicada para estar a cargo del albergue de los pequeños

-¿Disculpa, puedo...?

-Claro, está por allí con otros niños jugando-despacio, fue acercándose hacia donde la mujer le había indicado. Era un milagro que hubieran rescatado a tantos niños, eso sin duda le daba ánimos para seguir. Pero su más grande fortaleza estaba ahora delante de él, con las mejillas un poco rojas después de tanto jugar y correr

-Thomas- tomándolo en un gran abrazo, el chico lo rodeó con los brazos, transmitiéndole seguridad y protección - ayer no viniste

-Perdona estaba muy ocupado, no volverá a pasar, aparte pensé que estabas mejor con los demás

-No es mentira, pero tampoco verdad, deja de ser dramático

-Ja, ja está bien, voy a madurar. ¿Oye quieres ir a caminar un rato?

-Claro. Andando

Y con todo el entusiasmo posible el niño salió antes que el despidiéndose de la amable señora. Sin más prisa que la los demás, se encaminaron hacia lo que era el bosque claro y frondoso; tal vez todos ya se habían acostumbrado, pero a Thomas le parecía irreal ese eden en el que ahora llamaban su hogar. Como si no se hubieran visto en días platicaban de su rutina, un tema tan vago, pero al tener en cuenta el tiempo perdido entre los dos era como si la charla fuera lo más preciado para ellos.

Quién los viera desde lejos, parecía estar viendo a un hermano mayor sosteniendo una conversación con el más chico de la familia y, en el mejor de los casos, a un padre joven aconsejando a su hijo sobre la vida.

-Veamos... Hoy desayuné un poco de esa avena asquerosa que viene en los sobres grises, pero por ser el más simpático y obediente de los chicos del refugio, nuestra cuidadora Hannah decidió obsequiarme una manzana de las que recién acababan de cortar

-Que bueno, me da mucho gusto, pero creo que se equivocó

-¿Por qué?

-Dudo mucho que la obediencia te haya florecido de repente, recuerdo que eras todo lo contrario

-Y yo recuerdo que eras holgazán

-¡Heeeyyy!- se quejó, y al llegar a un pequeño riachuelo empezó a echarle agua a manera de reprenderle lo que le dijo.

Siguiéndole Thomas el juego, empezó a ir detrás de él para atraparlo y hacerle cosquillas, cosa que logró hasta que Chuck se logró zafar de su agarre y huir; tenían rato jugando ahora estaban cansados ya que al llegar a una pequeña zona despejada decidieron sentarse.

-Es fantástico estar aquí Thomas

-Ya lo creo, hay mucho que hacer, y muchas personas con quienes estar

-Así lo ves tú, no todos opinan lo mismo. Por ejemplo, nuestra cuidadora Hannah sigue triste

-Me imagino, debió de haber perdido a su familia con toda la catástrofe que ocurrió

-De echo solo a su hijo, su esposo murió tan pronto empezó la Llamarada. El trabajaba para CRUEL. Así que piensa que ellos tuvieron la culpa por lo que le pasó a su hijo

-¿Estás diciendo que ellos se lo llevaron?

-Pues eso cree ella; la verdad es que yo no debí haber escuchado esa conversación

-Aparte de que es falta de respeto, hay cosas delicadas que no se le pueden decir a todo el mundo. Solo procura que no vuelva a pasar- pero por lo dicho, le entró la duda, si CRUEL se había llevado a su hijo, puede que tal vez lo haya conocido.

Después de un largo rato en silencio y pensando, el castaño empezó a recordar lo que le había atormentado desde que llegaron ahí: la muerte de Teresa.

-Oye Chuck... Me preguntaba de casualidad...

-¿Si?

-Es sobre Teresa

-Eso... ¿Ya te dije que lo siento?

-Si, tres veces. Descuida

-¿Ya te dije lo que me entregó?-ante esa frase Thomas se quedó mudo, pues era claro que el pequeño se acercó a la muchacha pero no vió tal cosa-Mira no sé...

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por un ruido de ramitas rompiéndose y hojas siendo aplastadas, alguien venía.

-¿Qué tal chicos?

-Hola Brenda, tiene días que no te veo

-Debería decir lo mismo-aunque quisiera disfrazar su tono de voz a algo mas amable se demostraba un poco de molestia, por lo que Thomas la ignoró por un instante y regresó al asunto que había interrumpido ella.

-¿Podrías entregarme de favor lo que sea que te dió?- extendiendo su mano agarró un pequeño aparato circular que Chuck sacó de su bolsa del pantalón-¿Qué es esto? Tendría que haberte dicho como funcionaba

-Oye Chuckie, ¿te importaria dejarnos solos un rato?-Brenda se dirigía a el ahora de una forma más atenta y tranquila, sin embargo, la mirada que después le dirigió a Thomas decía todo lo contrario.

Esperando a que el niño saliera de su campo de visión y sin posibilidades que pudiera oírlos empezó a hablar

-Sé que desde que llegamos has estado un poco distante

-¿Quién lo dice?

-Todos. Minho me preguntó por ti, si te había visto y porqué no estabas con ellos como antes-hizo una pausa para agregar después- imagínate cual fue mi sorpresa al saber que tampoco estabas con ellos. Había pensado que te pasabas con ellos todo el día y por eso no nos encontrábamos.

-No te preocupes demasiado, estoy bien

-Sé que no lo estás. Mira se que pasaste por muchas cosas difíciles, lo de Chuck, lo de Teresa y pienso que deberías de hablar con alguien al respecto; tal vez no sea la indicada pero al parecer soy la única que se ha acercado a ti para tratar de saber que estarás bien, que no enloquecerás

-Te lo agradezco- guardó silencio, como previendo que ella continuaría hablando, se esperaba todo un sermón. Definitivamente ella no sabe que no solo era por Chuck y Teresa. Muy en el fondo pensó que era lo correcto, desahogarse con alguien, incluso pasó por su cabeza platicar con otra persona una vez que tuviese la oportunidad de encontrarse a alguien. Pero la única persona con la que se veía era con el pequeño Chuck.

Pasaron los minutos y ella no hablaba, lo cual era raro pies pensó que para eso venía, para hablar con él. Pensaba que no era momento de hablar de lo sucedido, pero finalmente cedió:

-Está bien, quieres saber como me siento, pues de verdad me siento muy molesto. Creí que me iba a sentir triste o deprimido porque vi morir a mi mejor amiga, y a demás personas muy preciadas para mi, pero no es así. Interiormente me siento destruido, aunque por fuera me vea normal, quiero darle seguridad, tu sabes, y siento que lo estoy haciendo bien ¿no es cierto?

-No. No lo haciendo bien. Y menos con lo de Chuck- notó como la miraba, con preocupación y curiosidad- si a el es a quien le quieres dar seguridad primero debes de arreglar las cosas contigo mismo.

Ahora solo asentía a lo que Brenda le dijo, pues se le resbaló una lágrima por la mejilla; quería ser fuerte pero ahora tenía claro que sacar los resentimientos que guardaba para seguir de pie era lo mejor para sí mismo. Brenda lo abrazó, ese gesto se sentía tan bien que supuso que las palabras ya no eran necesarias. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que volvió a hablar.

-¿Sabes? Ahora me siento mejor- se deshizo del abrazo y le dedicó una media sonrisa

-Eso es bueno, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, y quiero que sepas que estaré para ti cuando lo necesites- sólo una sonrisa sincera mostró al terminar de decir eso.

-Oigan, ¿ya terminaron?- el pequeño ds cabello rizado estaba a unos metros lejos de ellos

-¿Pasa algo?

-Thomas dice Minho que vayas a ayudarle a hacer algunas tareas; particularmente creo que no es para eso que te quiere allá.

-No te preocupes, ya voy- el solo esperaba que no haya escuchado su conversación con Brenda- te alcanzo allá

Dicho eso el niño se retiró.

-Hay algo que debo contarte. Antes de que te vayas quiero aclarar unas cosas con respecto a él y por qué Teresa le entregó ese aparato.

Si se había mantenido tranquilo hasta ahora parecía confundido, sobretodo para tratar ese tema. Pensó que era mejor hablar de lo sucedido respecto a Chuck con alguien ya que no se dedicó a pensar al respecto estando solo. Ni siquiera pudo tocar el tema con el pequeño, pero que mas daba, al fin y al cabo le tenía confianza ella era su ¿amiga? Tal vez. ¿La veía como algo más? Posiblemente.

-¿Qué sabes de él?

-Creo que deberías de encenderlo- presionando el botón que estaba en el artefacto, una voz que al principio estaba distorsionada comenzó a relatar:

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les va? Este capítulo tal vez sea un poco lento pero quería poner algo sobre la vida que estaban construyendo después de CRUEL, sé que tal vez a muchos no les gustó el final que James le puso a la trilogía pero tal vez lo hizo para darles un respiro; particularmente para mi estuvo bien porque no iban a estar vigilados y bajo presión todo el tiempo, pero en fin. Regresando al tema principal, ¿que tal les parece la historia? ¿Creen que deba cambiar algo? Si es así háganmelo saber, aprecio mucho que sigan la historia. Hasta la próxima :)**

**Pd: Adivinen quién cumple años hoy? Así es, yo no pero nuestro querido Blake Cooper, mejor conocido como Chuck está de celebración hoy wow como crecen :') **


	9. Capitulo 9

_Fecha: 232.1.22_

_Transcripción #05_

_Reporte del grupo A_

_Bitácora personal _

_He oído la Transcripción #34. No estoy de acuerdo en lo que el sugiere hacer al terminar la fase 1, por lo que voy a intervenir, o diciéndolo de una manera más civilizada, propondré otra alternativa para lograr lo deseado en la primera prueba. Sé que mi rango no me permite desviarme de los planes, ya que desde un principio juré que iba a hacer todo lo necesario para encontrar la cura pero no puedo permitir que pase algo que lamentaré después._

Volvió a accionar el botón para escuchar otro audio.

_Fecha: 232.1.22_

_Transcripción #06_

_Reporte del grupo A_

_Bitácora personal: Decisión final _

_Debido a una serie de argumentos que debatí con los doctores, psicólogos y científicos que están al frente del laberinto A, se ha llegado a la conclusión que las variables a llevarse a cabo, que involucran al sujeto A2 y A3, se llevarán a cabo de la manera en que se planteó desde un principio. Por lo que me he visto obligada a llevar en secreto una operación que sé, traerá beneficios a largo plazo y para satisfacción mía. Puedo estar segura que el resultado de las pruebas del laberinto serán igual de beneficiosas que si se llevara a cabo el plan original. Esta misma noche daré la orden a un doctor de mi confianza para iniciar el trabajo alternativo y esperar el momento necesario para el intercambio, quedándome así una última acción a realizar..._

Entonces la grabación se cortó.

-Ya le hablé, Minho.

-¿Y por qué no llegó contigo?

-Solo me pediste que le hablara, no es mi problema si no viene ahorita.

-Uy perdona, no sabía que el jefe se enojaba, alguien no comió bien hoy.

-¿Quién, yo?

-No, estoy hablando de Aris, cabeza de penitente. Por supuesto que tu.

-Ya deja de fastidiarlo

-Ahora hasta tienes abogado, que sorpresa.

-Cállate asiático, como si a ti te hiciera caso todo el mundo y fueras perfecto.

-Soy el líder y...

-Vente Chuck, este ya va a empezar con su monólogo- acto seguido tomó a éste de los brazos llevándolo al comedor de los grandes, sabía que iba a estar mejor platicando con algunas chicas del anterior grupo B.

Escuchar todo este relajo le recordaba los viejos insultos que le decían en el Área, cuando solían ignorarlo pues parecía que estaba en la escuela y el era el típico niño al que le hacen bullying siendo rescatado por otro más grande. Esto le enojaba, pues anhelaba ser más fuerte, y no solo físicamente.

Al llegar donde estaban los demás, rápidamente las chicas empezaban a hablar con ellos; se encontraban allí Harriet, Sonia y otras chicas, hablaban sobre lo sucedido en el día hasta que llegaron los chicos. Como era de esperarse, al instante hicieron el centro de atención al pequeño.

-Hola lindo, ¿cómo te llamas?-Sonia despeinó el cabello del infante al mismo tiempo que formulaba la pregunta.

-Soy Chuck, en honor a Charles Darwin, ¿y tú?-contestó con un ánimo que había salido de la nada.

-Wow, oye no has de rebasar los 13 años, ¿y ya estás ligando?- ese era Minho quien se estaba sentando en la misma mesa donde ellos mantenían la plática.

-Soy Sonia, no nos han presentado aún pero era del grupo B junto a Harriet -dijo señalando con la cabeza a su amiga - Y sobre el comentario, ignóralo solo debe de tener celos.

-¿Enserio, Sonia?

-Míralo, sólo con su llegada nos alegró el día.

-Es tan tierno, date cuenta. Sabes como nos gusta mimar a los pequeños como el.

-Tienen razón ellas, que no tengas el mismo encanto que yo para atraer a las chicas no es mi problema, asiático- al escuchar esto el susodicho estaba tosiendo y escupiendo el agua que se disponía a beber, mojando por error a Harriet.

-¡Qué maleducado eres!

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!

-A mi me sonó a un jaque mate querido amigo- le decía Aris mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda.

Así estuvieron durante la hora de comer esa tarde, platicando y bromeando; hacían que el niño de cabello rizado formara parte de la conversación, y era un bonito gesto de su parte solo que pasado un rato no se sentía del todo bien, algo le faltaba. Tal vez fuera alguien.

Minutos después de terminar lo que era la cena se retiró de la mesa agradeciendo que lo acompañaran, ya que su mejor amigo no se había presentado hasta ese entonces, "ha de seguir con Brenda" pensó.

Al salir de todo el murmullo que conformaban los comedores, decidió dirigirse cerca de la playa, pues le traía tranquilidad y aparte la vista proporcionada era de lo mejor.

Sentándose en la arena miró hacia el mar; por primera vez quería estar solo. Era un poco rara esa sensación que le inundaba ya que siempre estaba acompañado tanto en el refugio como al salir con su mejor amigo. Que raro sonaban esas palabras en su mente: mejor amigo; y pensar que hace un tiempo atrás éste lo había rechazado al proponerle su amistad.

Su estado actual era extraño, él ahí en un lugar del cuál jamás había escuchado, pero sin embargo estaba realmente a salvo, y con las personas que amaba. O casi todas. ¿Cuándo habría sido la última vez que se sintió feliz, pero felicidad de verdad, no sólo tranquilidad?

De pronto se sintió un poco incomodo, le empezó a doler la cabeza; al principio no le hizo mucho caso pues imaginó que era por no haber comido bien. Así fue como empezó a recordar.

_*Flashback*_

_-¿Creen que aceptarán el plan? _

_-No todos. Algunos se van a arriesgar a permanecer aquí. Estoy seguro. _

_Estaba no tan lejos de donde Thomas, Newt y Teresa hablaban; después de la reunión ya tenían un plan para escapar del área._

_-¿Cómo piensas persuadirlo? _

_-Ya se me ocurrirá alguna garlopa, como decirle que todos encontraremos una nueva vida en otra parte y que viviremos felices para siempre. _

_-Quizás podamos hacerlo. Le prometí a Chuck que lo llevaría de regreso a su hogar. O, al menos, conseguirle una casa. _

_-Bueno. Cualquier cosa es mejor que este sitio. _

_Tan pronto como terminaron de platicar empezaron a dar instrucciones para salir de ahí. _

_-Chuck por favor ve por más botellas de agua, hay algunas detrás de la finca._

_-Está bien- caminó para llegar de prisa, pues el tiempo se agotaba._

_La agitación del ambiente se notaba en algunos gritos que se dirigían entre si algunos habitantes, creyendo así que las cosas se agilizarían._

_Detrás de la finca se encontraban las cosas que le habían mandado a buscar. Las llevaba en sus manos cuando de repente sintió un dolor que inició en su cuello, después en todo su cuerpo, desvaneciéndose así y perdiendo el conocimiento._

Sintiéndose aturdido y confundido por su recién revelada memoria, no supo más nada que hacer que compartirlo con otra persona.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Acaso no es obvio. Habla de lo sucedido contigo y con Chuck.

-¿Fue todo planeado desde un principio? Es que acaso no era suficiente el sufrimiento que nos hicieron pasar, no sólo a mi sino a los demás?

-Si y no. Verás. Se acordó el sacrificio al ver en sus análisis preliminares la conexión entre tu y el. Sabían que algo bueno pasaba si...-de repente se quedó callada, auque él sabía la respuesta quería oírlo de ella.

Dándole a entender con un gesto que siguiera, ella terminó:

-Si el moría. Mira sé que es difícil de procesar pero ella no quería que fuera tan drástico el acto a cometer. Ella quería que las variables no fueran alteradas y tenían un plan de reserva.

Mirando las reacciones que tenía el platicarle esa verdad, podía sentir que su corazón también se encogía debido a la crueldad con la que todo eso fue planeado. Ahora entendía que no podía echarse para atrás en esa revelación, pues quería asegurar el vínculo de confianza que habían creado, pero debido a las circunstancias, podía verse en la cuerda floja.

-Esto puede sonar muy perturbador

-Enserio- el obvio tono sarcástico de él la enojo.

-Tal vez estés triste, furioso o frustrado, pero solo te cuento lo que sé, eso no significa que yo lo haya hecho. Te cuento lo que ella me dijo. Lo que Paige me confió.

-Pero ella jamás permitiría algo así. Todas las actividades que implicaran las pruebas las aprobaba primero.

-Exacto. Eso quiere decir que ella tiene total libertad para decidir sobre eso; claro tuvo que consultarlo primero, y luego de eso deseó no hacerlo.

-Porque los demás no querían que los experimentos fueran parciales.

-Si. Así que ella ideó otra forma de que el resultado fuera el mismo pero con diferentes operaciones. Ella no quería lo que los demás tenían deparado para él.

-¿Por qué?

-Trató de ser objetiva en el asunto, fingió que no le importó que le negaran el permiso de retirarlo de la primera prueba. Mira aquí tengo un papel importante, no sé ni como lo tengo, pero tienes que leerlo.

Y así lo hizo.

_CRUEL MEMORÁNDUM_

_Fecha: 232.1.28_

_Hora: 0721_

_Para: Mis socios_

_De: Ava Paige, Ministra_

_Ref: Sobre Chuck_

_Quisiera compartir algunos rápidos pensamientos sobre la muerte de Chuck, ya que lo que se dice sobre el tema está descontrolado en el complejo. Aunque no es sorprendente, la reacción me decepciona._

_Todos sabemos que es lo que nos han pedido que hiciéramos y todos sabíamos que esperarían que hiciéramos cosas difíciles. Pero el propósito de CRUEL es a largo plazo y todo habrá sido para nada a menos que logremos nuestro objetivo final. Mostrar pequeños gestos de piedad a lo largo del camino no beneficia a nadie._

_Los psicólogos han decidido que debemos estimular a nuestros sujetos y buscar sus patrones; sus mandatos son nuestra primera preocupación. Chuck era un chico maravilloso, lleno de vida y dulce ternura. De todos nuestros sujetos, el hubiera sido el que seguramente hubiera ganado nuestra simpatía, así como la de sus compañeros. Irónicamente, esa es la misma razón por la cuál lo que pasó, debía pasar. Ustedes vieron los resultados con sus propios ojos. Mas importante aún y para alivianar nuestra conciencia, recuerden que Chuck no era un Candidato Potencial y, casi con seguridad, hubiera encontrado una muerte mucho peor eventualmente. Si algo hicimos, fue mostrarle piedad armando un escenario que lo llevó a su asesinato._

-Aquí dice que todo se realizó como se esperaba

-No quería que le pasara nada, mucho menos que descubrieran que el niño estaba a salvo.

-Entonces lo alejó de nosotros, de mí, todo este tiempo.

-Exacto. Por eso estuvo a salvo, porque ella intuyó lo que pasaría si lo incluían en las pruebas.

-Eso es lo que no entiendo como es que sigue aquí.

-¿Recuerdas qué antes de los ensayos todos pasaron por análisis rigurosos de salud?- cuando el muchacho asintió continuó- ellos tenían muestras de ADN de cada uno de los sujetos de experimentación.

-No sigas con más rodeos, ve directo al grano.

-Ellos lo clonaron.

Entonces el silencio se hizo. Si se sentía mal y apenada al estarle contando cosas tan fuera de este mundo como CRUEL siempre hacía, al ver palidecer la cara de Thomas de asombro, se sintió aun peor si eso era posible. Ella no era cercana a ninguno de ellos antes del laberinto, pero debió de estar imaginándose el sufrimiento que esto le traería; estar en un ambiente de sobrevivencia, luchar por tu vida, ver al más joven de tus amigos morir y después enterarte que sigue con vida... No se explicaba como es que no se colapsaba ahí mismo.

Él cerró los ojos, como si así hiciera mas fácil la asimilación de los hechos que le habían contado. Bien suponía que todos eran despiadados al poner a unos niños a una serie de pruebas mortales, el también lo era ya que estaba al mando antes de perder su memoria. Ahora estaba seguro que no tenían corazón. Algunas piezas de ese rompecabezas no le quedaban claro, ¿por qué había querido la ministra que Chuck siguiera vivo? ¿Acaso estaba contemplado en otros planes en cuanto todo acabara? Una ola de emociones inundaba su interior: tristeza, enojo, impotencia. Se preguntó si, en el peor de los casos, esos días en su refugio eran parte de su experimento. Pero no era cierto porque todo estaba terminado. ¿Verdad?


	10. Capitulo 10

_Un vacío blanco. Tener conciencia de lo que pasa alrededor mío, pero no poder ver, no entender del todo lo que significan esos murmureos._

_Esta pesadez de no poder despertar es lo peor. Siento que en cualquier momento me puedo ahogar, aunque eso no puede ser posible si es que ya estoy muerto._

_Tal vez ya no estoy en el área, pues de ser así el olor sería de madera, un poco de hierba acompañado del típico ruido de los demás trabajando; y tal vez, solo tal vez cabe la posibilidad de que alguien me esté cuidando si es que me encuentro en la enfermería con Jeff y Clint, pero la verdad espero que sea Thomas quién se encuentre conmigo, aunque claro ya no estoy en el área porque no reconozco ninguna de las señales anteriores._

_Estos últimos dias han sido un poco locos con la llegada de la chica, ojalá hubiera llegado antes y no en ese estado, me hubiera gustado hablarle, tener una amiga, tal vez a ella si le hubiera agradado._

_Confirmo que no me encuentro en el área porque las camas de la enfermería no son tan cómodas. No se ni como llegué aquí. Me gustaría recordar. Shuck, ya me parezco al garlopo de Thomas con su confusión, ¿será que el tiene una especie de padecimiento sobre hacer preguntas excesivas donde se confunde fácilmente y ahora yo lo tengo? Como sea; sólo sé que lo extraño, aunque a los demás no le agrade, a mi si, aunque me trate de ignorar a veces sé que en realidad le gustaba mi compañía, eso estoy seguro porque si no, no me hubiera vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Lamentablemente lo sé por experiencia, tal vez sea un iluso e ingenuo por siquiera pensar que a alguien le importo. Lo importante de aquí es que a mi si me importan los demás; hablando de ellos ¿cómo se la están pasando en estos momentos, me extrañaran? No creo, a lo mejor solo se acuerdan de mi al ver que ya no estoy allí molestándolos._

-¿Signos vitales?

-Normales, permanece estable.

-¿Presión?

\- 118/75

\- Muy bien. Inicien ahora con el Intercambio.

_Oigo pasos, a lo mejor hay mucha gente aquí, me pone nervioso pues no se que es lo que pasa._

-¿Canciller? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-No creas que es falta de confianza, pero me gustaría supervisar esto personalmente si no te molesta.

-Claro que no, quédese el tiempo que quiera.

-¿Seguros que nadie los vio al ingresar a esta sala?

-Si

-¿Apagaron a los escarabajos cerca de la finca?

-Seguro. La discreción ha sido cuidada al ingresar al Área y a las instalaciones.

-Perfecto. La fase 1 está por concluir, así que todos están ocupados con sus obligaciones, por lo que no serán molestados hasta dentro de unos días. Hasta ese entonces veré una instalación más adecuada para su estancia permanente; quiero que todo esté en orden.

-Como usted diga

_¿Qué será todo eso? No estoy seguro, pero creo que se referían a los chicos, solo espero que nada les pase. No sé exactamente que significa todo esto, Thomas había hablado acerca de CRUEL y que les ayudó. Parecen malas personas al encerrarnos en un lugar así, como los detesto. Pero eso no quiere decir que también sienta eso por mi castaño amigo, porque sé que de seguro lo obligaron. No puede ser tan malo._

_¿A quién le estarán checando los signos vitales? Que tonto, deben de tener a alguien más ahí, no puedo ser el único. Es algo raro que nos hayan sacado del laberinto; por una parte está bien porque significa que no tendré que esperar a que los penitentes lleguen por mi. Me ahorraron la fatiga._

_Eso que dijo la señora acerca de trasladarnos me da miedo. No creo que sean tan malvados como para meternos en otro laberinto con penitentes ¿o si? Puede ser que se dieron cuenta de que no pertenecemos a ese lugar y ahora nos envíen de vuelta a nuestras casas. Si es así, será lo mejor que me haya pasado y eso significa que podré conocer a mi madre, esa señora me llevará con mi mamá. __**Lo sabía, lo malo no dura para siempre.**_

_Me pregunto si ya les dieron la noticia a los demás chicos, seguro se ponen contentos igual que yo._

-Doctora, el protocolo de emergencia está llevándose a cabo en este momento, tenemos que salir de aquí pronto.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada bueno. Deja lo que estés haciendo, nos vamos.

-No puedo, es mi trabajo aparte es parte vital que esté aquí, son ordenes de la canciller Paige.

-No creo que a ella le importe en estos momentos. Ella también está siendo evacuada.

-¿Estás demente? Es parte de las pruebas, de mucho valor.

-No quieras confundir el lado sentimental de la canciller con los experimentos.

-Como quieras. Será mejor que te vayas.

_La alarma empezó a sonar.¿Qué significará todo eso? ¿Irse a dónde? No nos puede dejar. Los otros no han salido, tienen que ir por ellos. "Protocolo de emergencia" eso me asusta, nada bueno puede significar._

_Ya debería haber despertado desde hace mucho, si me tienen sedado explica la razón. Saber como despertarme será un reto, no se si haya alguien que me pueda ayudar, al menos la señorita dijo que no se iba a ir y eso es bueno porque no me gusta estar sólo; si le doy una señal de que puedo escucharla tal vez me permita salir._

Es cuando el niño trata forzosamente despertar y que no lo intenta que la desesperación lo comienza a invadir en todo su ser; nada de lo que intenta funciona, así que emplea como último recurso los gritos, fallando como el último intento. Lamentablemente se da cuenta que los gritos solo los escucha él dentro de su mente, pues aun sigue dormido.

La doctora por su parte, sigue en la habitación a la espera de que algo malo suceda, ya que si algo bueno pasara la alarma jamás habría sonado. Entonces es cuando lo ve: un dedo del pequeño se mueve.

Desde el día que Ava Paige (hace poco en realidad, alrededor de 3 días) le dijo la tarea que le encomendaba y sus razones, ella había aceptado. No era por el hecho de que ella fuera la jefa o de su amistad con ella, sino que sabía lo que significaba para ella hacerlo. Estaba la vida de un inocente que llegó ahí como obligación, se mantuvo por discreción pero al final las razones salieron sobrando por lo que la mejor opción era sacarlo de las pruebas teniendo en cuenta que no saldría vivo de ellas.

Su sentido de hacer lo correcto no sólo por ella misma sino hacia los demás hizo que se mantuviera ahí con el, cuidando de una persona que le importaba no sólo porque hubiese sido un **sujeto**, corrección, ni porque hubiese sido alguien a quien manipularon en sus experimentos lo tratarían como subhumano.

Había mantenido ahora un paciente, de lo más estable; ignoraba si sentía dolor en aquel momento o si escuchaba algo de lo que se había hablado en el lugar. No estaba claro, pero ahora si; guardaba toda esperanza de que no recordara cuando lo trajeron para no alterarlo o de que pensara que estaba en peligro, pues en su estado no debería experimentar sensaciones así.

-Está bien-dijo por fin, no lo creyó posible, en el interior el miedo la carcomía si algo fallaba. Ahora estaba segura que no.

Sacando un comunicador llamó hacia el otro lado de la línea:

-Se movió, repito el suj... el paciente se movió. Preséntate ahora.

Ni 5 minutos pasaron cuando la otra persona llegó, esta vez un doctor de una edad más avanzada.

Después de una revisión médica auxiliada de varios aparatos, el doctor llegó a la conclusión de que estaba bien de salud y que era una buena señal, iba a despertar.

_Escuché hace un tiempo que había buenas noticias, llevo esperando que suelten por casualidad que era lo que emocionaba a todos. No entiendo como puedo permanecer tanto tiempo así, lo peor que no siento ni hambre ni sed. _

_Tiene un tiempo que dijeron que nos iban a sacar de aquí y si fuera así ya habría despertado. Tengo curiosidad por saber si mis amigos están bien, si están descansando, si ya comieron. Extraño la comida de Frypan ahora que lo pienso, me gustaban los sándwiches que hacía._

-¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí, doctora?- esa voz resultaba algo familiar

-Normal. Nada nuevo ha pasado desde la otra vez

-Entiendo

-Estas cosas llevan tiempo. Es normal, podríamos...

-No, quiero dejar que el tiempo se encargue, ya hemos tenido casos así. No daré paso a los actos irracionales, no más.

-Como guste.

_Murmullo escuché de repente. Tenía algunos días que no escuchaba ruidos así, a decir verdad no recordaba nada, parecía como si me hubiera quedado dormido un buen rato. No sonaban alarmas, pero la mayoría de la gente que estaba trabajando creo, se encargó de hacer su trabajo lo más rápido posible. Solo escuché que algo no salió como lo planearon en la fase 2. Siempre que hablan en código me da escalofríos; a lo mejor jamás salimos del laberinto o de las personas que nos mantenían cautivas._

-Lista la sala de operaciones para cuando llegue el sujeto A2.

-Correcto, solo requiero de alguien que se quede aquí para cuando me tenga que retirar a hacer la cirugía.

-No se preocupe

_¿Cirugía? ¿Acaso estaba en un hospital? No lo creo, porque en un hospital habría enfermeras y aquí en ocasiones escuchaba que se llamaban por doctores y así. Hasta me sorprendo de como sé eso. Pero si era un hospital tendría que haber más personal. _

_De repente pasó. Varias personas corrían por los pasillos, creo que el sujeto A2, como ellos lo llamaron, ya llegó. Tal vez se necesitaba cita con anterioridad; tal vez algo realmente malo le pasó._

_Oía los aparatos funcionando a unos metros de donde yo me encontraba, definitivamente lo operaban. Pobre chico._

_La operación terminó, lo sé porque los doctores empezaron a salir de la habitación de al lado, podía oír los pasos. No entiendo porque la puerta se abrió si no oigo qué me van a revisar, en cambio si un sonido como de llantitas de camilla. No me digan por favor que pusieron al chico en mi habitación. No es que no me agrade compartir habitación, pero me gustaría estar despierto para ver quién es. _

Un hombre estaba hablando.

-¿Estamos seguros de que esto no arruina las cosas?

-Yo lo estoy- dijo una mujer. -Bueno, tan segura como es posible. Quizá estimule algún paradigma de la zona letal que no habíamos previsto. Podría resultar benéfico. No veo que pueda conducirlo a él o a cualquier otro en una dirección que obstaculice los otros paradigmas que nos interesan.

-Dios todopoderoso, espero que tengas razón —respondió el hombre.

Otra mujer habló con voz alta y casi cristalina. —¿Cuántos de los sobrevivientes creen ustedes que todavía son posibles Candidatos?

-Tendremos unos cuatro o cinco -respondió la primera mujer-. El sujeto aquí presente es, por mucho, nuestra mayor esperanza. Responde claramente a las Variables. Un momento: me parece que movió los ojos.

_Qué bien, está despertando. Ojalá se recupere pronto, no, mejor que pronto pueda despertar para hablar con él. Ya me estoy aburriendo de estar sedado._

-¿Qué importa si está escuchando?-comentó el hombre-. No puede entender lo suficiente como para afectar sus respuestas. Le va a hacer bien saber que hicimos una gran excepción al curarle la infección. Y que CRUEL hará lo que sea necesario cuando corresponda. Por lo mientras vuélvanlo a sedar, el traslado es en unos minutos.

-Enseguida

_No puedo creerlo, tenía razón, jamás salimos. Eso me pone triste y me da miedo a la vez, por su culpa estoy así._

-Se está moviendo

-Por eso dije que lo sedaran

-Pero no es el sujeto A2, es...

-¿No se supone que no despertaría hasta que se diera la orden?

-Si, pero no sé que pasa, está mostrando actividad inusual. Lo mejor será consultarlo con...

-No, el no se puede enterar, ya es suficientemente arriesgado tenerlo en la misma habitación e instalaciones donde vamos a tener a los demás sujetos en unos días como para que el se entere de lo que estamos haciendo_. _

-Si es tan arriesgado en primer lugar no debieron rescatarlo.

-No entiendes, ¿verdad? Esto ya no tiene que ver con los experimentos, este asunto es propio de la canciller y si alguien más se llega a enterar la podrían juzgar o desquitarse con el niño.

-Es solo que no entiendo la razón por la que dejó que se lo llevaran.

-Simple: es la jefa y debe de poner el ejemplo.

_Demasiado ruido me aturde, aunque sean susurros pero siento doler mi cabeza. Puedo sentir mis piernas, eso ya es algo, ahora mis brazos. Después todo mi cuerpo. Intento abrir los ojos pero parece como si no quisiera despertar físicamente, los párpados los siento pesados pero hago lo posible por moverlos. _

_De un momento a otro veo la cegadora luz que hay en la habitación. Volteo mi cabeza de lado y está el chico al que operaron, inconsciente, dijeron que se lo iban a llevar. No puedo observar mejor ya que una persona se interpone entre mi camilla y la de él. Entonces siento dolor, debe ser por tanto estar dormido pues ni me he movido en días, si no es que son semanas. _

_Despierto después de lo último que alcancé a escuchar, no tengo noción del tiempo. Sólo sé que ya puedo sentir que estoy acostado, que tengo cables conectados a mi cuerpo. Por alguna razón extraña, sigo dormitando pues a lo mejor no se han ido las medicinas que me inyectaban del cuerpo._

_Por alguna extraña razón ya no hay nadie aquí conmigo, lo sé porque abrí los ojos lo poco que me permitieron las luces de la habitación, entonces me encuentro solo y confundido; difícil es creer que no tengo ganas ni fuerzas como para salir a averiguar que pasó con las personas o doctores que me cuidaban. _

_Voy a esperar un rato a que se me pase el ligero mareo que siento para poder comer aquello tan delicioso que se ve en la bandeja al lado contrario de la camilla._

_5, 6, 7 minutos después y estoy decidido a ir por ese sándwich; es incomodo comer cuando tienes conectado un suero a la mano y unos cables en la cabeza. Me toco la cabeza¡Uff! sigo conservando mi cabello. Al levantarme me siento como nuevo, por lo que termino de comer y veo hacia el pasillo; es extraño que esté solitario, debe de ser la hora de comida._

_¡Oh no! Se ha ido la luz de los pasillos, afortunadamente la de la habitación no, es un alivio porque me da miedo la oscuridad. Y se activó la alarma, otra mala noticia. Escucho gente corriendo no muy lejos de aquí, ¿qué haré si vienen para acá? Ya sé, fingiré que duermo, tal vez piensen que no soy peligroso y se vayan._

_Debo tranquilizarme, intentar dormir si es posible, nada malo va a pasar. Escucho pasos acercándose y por suerte me estoy dormitando, soy inofensivo para ellos, me recuerdo. Fue cuando oigo voces, conocidas para ser exactos. No puede ser, es Thomas. _

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Para ser sincera todavía ni terminaba el capítulo 9 cuando el 10 ya lo tenía hecho, es raro lo sé, pero es de acuerdo a la inspiración que poseía en esos momentos. Jamás había escrito la historia desde un punto de vista, no sé si lo hice bien pero puse mi esfuerzo y le dí vuelo a mi imaginación; por último, me gustaría que opinaran, como vengo diciendo no había escrito ningún POV antes y no imaginé hacerlo. Cualquier comentario de crítica es bienvenido, gracias por leer :)**


	11. Capítulo 11

-Thomas... -su tierna voz hizo que regresara desde donde sus pensamientos lo habían llevado a vagar-Di algo.

-No sé. Creo que me gustaría estar solo por un rato, al menos hasta que pueda procesar todo esto.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si- esto último había dejado un poco desconcertada a Brenda, pues el tono en que lo dijo fue un poco brusco y grosero, cosa que no esperó de él porque, aunque el dolor fuera demasiado, sabía que lo entendería.

-Discúlpame, no quería sonar insensible.

-Creo que te comprendo. Es difícil que te cuenten la verdad, tampoco es que me vaya a enojar contigo- seguido le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue colina abajo.

-No, Brenda...-pero ella no volteó, ni siquiera respondió cuando la llamó, por lo que decidió seguirla- espera.

No sabía como era que caminaba tan rápido; apenas la vió irse cuando de pronto ya estaba al menos 10 metros de distancia, el casi a cada paso que daba chocaba con una piedra, algunas ramitas de los árboles le pegaban en la cara. Al intentar apurarse en su recorrido, tropezó y por error se golpeó en la frente con un pequeño árbol seco. Se agarró la cabeza pues le empezó a doler, iba sintiéndose un poco raro, como si algo hubiera cambiado. Empezó a recordar.

_*Flashback*_

_Era un poco antipático, pero no era a propósito sino que la situación lo requería. No se iba a poner a llorar cada vez que mandaban a alguien al laberinto; si no se tentó el corazón al sugerir un laberinto de chicas, menos cuando envió al más joven al grupo A. Tenía consciencia de que él era un caso especial, pero aquí nadie gozaba de preferencias: era apostar todo o nada._

_Por fin llegaba al cuarto de monitoreo, ahí estaban las 24 horas, sino era Teresa y él, supervisaban Aris y Rachel. _

_-Al fin llegas._

_-Lo siento, es que se me atravesaron unos asuntos._

_-Querrás decir que te quedaste dormido, descuida no le diré a nadie._

_-Teresa, sé bien mis responsabilidades como para gastar mi tiempo en una siesta. _

_-Mmm... Alguien amaneció con el pie izquierdo._

_-No es eso, solo que estuve hablando con la ministra acerca de lo del otro día._

_-Ya veo. Fue muy valiente al sacrificarse así, no cualquiera hubiera tomado una decisión_ _como la de ella._

_-En eso concuerdo; sólo que pidió de cierta manera "un acuerdo" al final de la primera prueba._

_-¿Y qué le dijiste? _

_-Obvio que no acepté. Sabe cuales son los peligros en esto, no es que sea demasiado severo, pero todo tiene un propósito. Tu lo sabes, ella lo sabe. No me quiero ver como el malo del cuento._

_-Claro que no lo eres, solo haces lo correcto._

_-Lo dice quien se encariñó con el desde el principio._

_-Creo que tu también lo hiciste, no te niegues._

_-Si le tuviera cariño a cada uno de los que van a las pruebas no te mandaría a ti en primer lugar._

_-Uy alguien está de sentimental, esto pasará a la historia._

_-No me tientes- habló de manera tranquila acercándose a ella y abrazándola- Tengo que ser objetivo, no puedo dejar que los sentimientos nublen mi juicio. Aparte ya dejé instrucciones: todo la oportunidad que se presente durante las pruebas y que sea de vital relevancia será aprovechada para la misión._

-¿Estás bien?- salió de su ensoñación al darse cuenta que era llamado por la chica- Déjame ayudarte.

-Sólo que me golpeé.

-Eso pude verlo, ven acá- lo dirigió sujetándolo de brazo a un lugar menos inclinado y lo hizo sentarse.

-Es que venía a encontrarte.

-No te preocupes, ya te dije que estoy bien, te dejaré solo.

-No te vayas, estoy bien sólo acompáñame- acto seguido la tomó de la mano, esperando que entendiera que quería que se quedara.

-Descuida, no pasa nada.

-Al parecer el asunto está terminado, solo quédate.

-Puede ser, o puedo contarte el resto de la historia.

-¿Hay más?

_Chuck's POV_

_Iba rumbo al comedor, pero a lo lejos no puedo distinguir a Thomas entre la multitud que se encuentra sentado en las mesas, decido contarle lo que me pasó porque sé que le ocurrió lo mismo estando en el área. Antes de llegar por completo a donde se encontraban todos, hago un cambio de dirección pues debe de seguir con Brenda. No es que me caiga mal, al contrario, lo poco que la he tratado me pareció buena chica solo que siento que pasa demasiado tiempo con él. _

_Como el camino está de subida me cuesta trabajo el correr. Es un hecho que no soy un atleta, pero debo ponerme a correr aunque sea de vez en cuando, así al menos no me cansaría cuando necesite algo urgente como en esta situación._

_Llegó al lugar en donde los dejé la última vez pero no están, así que decido ir a buscarlos, solo espero que no se hagan novios y los encuentre tomados de las manos. _

_Me empieza a hacer falta el aire, hasta que escucho un poco de ruido a lo lejos, por fortuna el terreno se va volviendo llano; los veo a lo lejos y siguen platicando, lamentaré tal vez interrumpirlos porque se ven concentrados, pero jamás me ha pasado algo así y quiero saber porqué._

_Quiero llegar y asustarlos pero sería descortés de mi parte incluso podrían terminar enojándose conmigo, por lo que me abstengo de jugarles la broma. Mejor llego en son de paz._

_-¿En qué le iba a beneficiar a la canciller salvarlo?_

_Esa palabra tiene mucho que no la oía, "canciller", me recuerda a algo que recuerdo que pasé, es como si sientes que has vivido algo, una memoria que quiere florecer en tu mente, pero por alguna razón está bloqueada._

_Siento que lo que estaban hablando antes de que llegara es de mucha importancia, por lo que siento que será mejor esconderme. _

-¿Qué quieres que diga? Me siento traumado con todo esto, realmente me siento mal. Estoy agradecido que esté bien, pero ¿en qué le iba a beneficiar a la canciller salvarlo?

-Ese es el punto discutible aquí. No es lo que trajera como beneficio, sino la razón por la que lo salvó.

-¿Qué razón podría haber llegado a tener para salvarlo? No creo que floreciera su lado maternal y se apiadara solo de él - la cara que Brenda le dirigió no le gustó, pues parecía que la había ofendido o que no estaba viendo lo obvio del asunto.

-Te equivocas, si tenía una buena razón. Dime, ¿qué madre no busca lo mejor para su hijo? Si, ella es su madre, Thomas. O al menos lo era, dudo que haya sobrevivido allá afuera.

-¿Estás jugando, verdad? Eso no puede ser cierto, ¿qué clase de madre envía a su hijo a unas pruebas mortales?

-Una que quería poner el ejemplo, aunque no tuvo alternativa. Se sacrificó para encontrar la cura, a cualquier costo.

-Esto no tiene sentido. Si fuera mi hijo lo escondería con mayor razón, sabiendo que CRUEL es capaz de todo para lograr sus objetivos.

-¿Y piensas que ella lo planeó así? Sin duda no tuvo alternativa, ¿qué otra explicación le das al hecho de que no lo incluyó en las demás pruebas? Puede que lo haya comprometido al meterlo al laberinto, pero no dejó que lo siguieran utilizando, por eso violó las reglas, por esa razón está contigo, porque no lo sacrificó como los demás querían.

-Mas bien, como queríamos.

-¿Tú? No entiendo.

-Recordé algo. Tiene que ver con Chuck y la fase 1, yo lo propuse para las pruebas y no me arrepentí. Fue mi culpa que casi muriera- lo último lo dijo con las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. Se había dado cuenta que todo el plan había sido preparado, que separó a madre e hijo, solo que no lo recordaba- por mi culpa pasó por muchas cosas malas, lo peor de todo es que le prometí que lo sacaría de ese enfermo lugar, ¿qué ironía, no? Yo fui quién lo metió ahí para empezar.

Al no tener respuesta de su acompañante, siguió explicando:

-¿Cómo pude ser tan insensible? Meter a un niño a una serie de pruebas que de seguro no iba a salir vivo de esas. Me merezco todo lo que pasé, eso fue mi castigo.

-No digas eso- ella ya lo estaba abrazando y llorando junto a él, le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser que alguien a quien quería mucho se estuviera haciendo daño de esa forma.

_¡Auch! Me empezaban a picar los mosquitos como resultado de permanecer quieto durante algunos minutos, lo peor es que por espantar a los molestos bichos dejé de prestar atención a la interesante plática de mis amigos._

_-Recordé algo. Tiene que ver con Chuck y la fase 1, yo lo propuse para las pruebas y no me arrepentí._

_Todo iba bien hasta que escuché aquello que me hizo quedarme helado en mi lugar. Fue mi culpa que casi muriera._

_Eso no lo podía creer; pensé que estaba oyendo mal, que lo que me pasó antes me afectó el sentido auditivo, hasta que oí que Brenda le daba palabras de consolación y diciéndole que no era así. Esperaba que el lo negara, pero sus palabras no fueron las que yo creía._

_No quería hacerlo, pero era inevitable. Las lágrimas empezaban a salir como si una llave hubiese sido abierta, todo este tiempo que te estén mintiendo y enterarte de la verdad era un asco, pero lo que hacía que mandara todo a la plopus era que ni siquiera tuvo el descaro de decírmelo; no confía en mi, ahora yo no confió en él._

_Me quiero alejar, no puedo seguir aquí, ahora si no quería estar solo deberé de estarlo por mi bien. No quiero verlo._

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escuchó pasos cerca de ahí, sino hasta que la chica a su lado se dirigió hacia donde provino aquel quejido; Brenda se detuvo y vió que era Chuck, quien se hallaba en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- Brenda se acercó al niño con la intención de ayudarlo a levantarse pero éste negó el gesto.

-No, bueno si. Si el hecho de enterarte de que tu mejor amigo es un traidor es estar bien yo estoy de maravilla.

-¿Desde hace cuanto que estás escuchando la conversación?- ese era Thomas intentando estar tranquilo aunque la voz delataba su verdadero estado de ánimo.

-Desde que ella mencionó algo de la jefa de CRUEL, ya no pude oír más- secándose las lágrimas hizo un intento por irse, pero el castaño lo detuvo- Suéltame Thomas.

-Espera Chuck, puedo explicarte todo.

-¿Además de que tu estuviste de acuerdo en meterme al miertero laberinto? Si es así ya conozco la historia, me vas a contar de seguro que era por la cura y otras excusas más.

-Es que no escuchaste lo más importante. Hay otra cosa que deberías saber, es sobre...

-No. He pasado por cosas que ni te imaginas, he recordado lo que me hicieron. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Qué te hicieron? Dime, no seas terco.

-Me voy, ya es tarde- el niño empezó a correr rumbo al refugio dónde los demás se encontraban.

Iban detrás de él, tan solo a unos pasos de distancia. Thomas por seguir hablando con Chuck y Brenda por si algún problema se suscitaba.

Los demás chicos se hallaban descansando cerca de una fogata un poco alejada de las cabañas, por lo que pudieron divisar la rara escena ante sus ojos: un Chuck enojado y llorando, Thomas siguiéndolo como si hubiese hecho algo de lo que se arrepentía (cosa que no era mentira del todo), Brenda disminuyendo el paso, resignada a que los dos anteriores hablaran.

-Oigan chicos, ¿no quieren venir?

-No me hablen, me voy donde no me encuentren.

-Como si tuviera muchas opciones donde ir. De seguro va a estar en el refugio hasta mañana- ese era Minho diciéndole al castaño que pasaba a su lado, acto seguido éste le dedicó una mirada severa.

-Chuck, espera. Enserio debemos hablar- muy tarde lo alcanzó, pues ya estaba dentro del refugio y la administradora ya no lo dejó entrar. Él se argumentaba que tenía algo importante que hablar con él, tanto que no podía esperar siquiera al otro día.

Al poco rato se dió por vencido al ver que la administradora, Hannah, no cedía. Agradeció que le dejara verlo un rato y le comentó que regresaría temprano por la mañana. Sin tantas ganas se fue con los demás, sentándose al lado de Brenda. Había mucho silencio en el ambiente, supuso que ya les había contado lo sucedido con el niño, pensó que fue lo mejor pues no podría contarles aunque quisiera. Rompiendo el silencio la chica le dijo:

-No te preocupes, es normal que no quiera hablar de lo ocurrido, tiene que procesarlo- el chico solo se limitó a asentir, para que ella sintiera que le prestaba atención. En realidad su mente estaba en otro lugar, y con otra persona.

_No puedo dormir después de lo que sucedió, todavía que recordé cosas importantes sobre porqué estoy con vida, resulta que mi mejor amigo o mejor dicho Thomas me ocultaba cosas. Ahora me siento peor, no tengo ya el apoyo de nadie porque el me mintió y yo le quería confesar las cosas que había logrado recordar._

_Como me gustaría tener a esa persona que esté conmigo cuando nadie más lo está, esa persona que me querría a pesar de todos. Sé que no debería de ponerme así, no debería estar sentimental, me prometí ser fuerte a partir de entonces. Lamentablemente la situación no me hace cumplir mi propósito; pienso que si tuviera a alguien en quien confiar, con quien hablar, podría superar esto. Sólo si tuviera una mamá._

**Feliz año nuevo! Para celebrarlo decidí actualizar, se que tenía tiempo sin subir capítulo pero solo tengo la mitad del siguiente escrito, y ya mero regreso a clases (aunque sea solo una semana porque ya debería de haber salido del semestre), pero espero terminar el próximo capítulo pronto. ¿Como les pareció el capítulo? Me gustaría que opinaran al respecto, gracias una vez más por pasar a leerla :) **


	12. Capitulo 12

Buscaba una manera de poder hablar con él, explicarle tal vez no las razones pero si decirle que esa decisión que alguna vez tomó era porque no veía los dos lados de la moneda. Si bien no esperaba que se contentara con él, al menos creía que pudiera contarle la verdad. Solo que no quería esperar. Recordó que una vez Gally le dijo que no alcanzó a cubrir bien las paredes de algunas cabañas, esperó que el refugio donde se encontraba su pequeño amigo fuera una de esas. De prisa se dirigió a la parte trasera de la construcción y empezó a levantar unas cuantas tablas de donde sabía, que era la habitación de Chuck. Se llevó un tiempo pero logró su objetivo, cuando entró pudo divisar en la cama que se hallaba la silueta de la persona a la que buscaba. Con mucho cuidado se fue acercando, justo cuando estaba a punto de advertirle de su presencia pudo escuchar ligeros sollozos, Chuck estaba intentando reprimir su llanto, estaba consciente del daño que le había causado pero solo quería decirle que no había sido su intención.

-Sé que estás aquí, solo déjame- por más que intentara parecer frío y autoritario, en su voz se notaba la tristeza de la noticia, con mucha razón: el sigue siendo un niño.

-Chuck, sé que estuvo mal lo que hice, pero por favor escúchame tengo que explicarte más, no solo yo, Brenda también. Ella sabe más del asunto que nadie. O al menos más de los que lograron cruzar aquí.

-Ya no quiero oír nada más. Vete.

-¿Por qué lo haces difícil? Recuerda lo que te prometí: llevarte a casa, tal vez no es del todo una casa, más bien te traje a un hogar, donde hay personas que te aman y se preocupan por ti.

-¿Y te ocultan cosas?

-Sabes que por eso intento remediarlo. Deja que te diga todo lo que sé.

-Lo haría pero sé que me va a causar daño- ahora el niño lo miraba de frente, sentado en su cama. Thomas estaba a su lado.

-Lo sé. No eres el único que al saber la verdad sufrió por ello, pero te aseguro que será lo correcto.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, solo se escuchaban los ruidos del exterior, el viento soplar, las olas romperse.

-Te veo mañana, sea lo que sea que decidas, no te voy a presionar si no quieres saberlo- así fue como se despidió de Chuck, dándole a entender que lo dejaría descansar, solo antes de salir de ahí pudo escuchar un _hasta mañana_, que igual pudo ser su imaginación.

La mañana pintaba para convertirse en un pintoresco día. Los mayores empezaban a ejercer su trabajo como todos los días. Thomas eligió saltarse el desayuno solo por esa vez, ya que después de anoche, su cabeza había estado dándole vueltas sobre la mejor manera de soltarle toda la verdad a su pequeño amigo.

Cuando sus amigos le cuestionaron por qué no se reunía con ellos esa mañana, el solo les dijo que no sentía hambre. No era mentira después de todo, pero lo que necesitaba era estar solo para asimilar algunas cosas. Agradecía que Brenda no lo hubiera visto, sino de seguro lo seguiría hasta su lugar para "meditar".

Al llegar se recargó sobre un árbol y mirando hacia el mar se dejó sumir en sus pensamientos.

¿Era cierto lo que le dijo su amiga?

¿Acaso era tan malo y sin corazón en el pasado como para permitir que un niño fuera enviado al mismísimo infierno?

Sería mejor que lo fuera aceptando. Lo poco que pudo recordar hasta ahora, confirmaban sus sospechas. Si él estaba a cargo del proyecto era obvio que nadie podía contradecir a su palabra. Cierto que todo era hecho con un propósito, solo que apenas se daba cuenta del precio que conllevaba, antes no lo quería ver. Eso último se lo repetía porque quería creerlo. Que no era tan malvado. Se arrepentía de todo aquello. Pero solo había algo de lo que no se podía arrepentir, haber luchado por sus amigos y por sí mismo para ser libres de CRUEL.

Después de un rato, empezó a sentirse cansado. Se quedó dormido.

Tal vez era por todo lo que una vez vivió, porque cuando intentaba descansar solía tener pesadillas, todas con perder a sus amigos; sabía que no todas eran producto de su subconsciente. Algunas veces los veía heridos, otras solo escuchaba gritos. Fue entonces que escuchó una voz que lo llamó.

-¡Thomas, despierta!

-¿Pasó algo?

-No, solo la mañana. Por eso le pedí a Chuck que me ayudara a buscarte después de que los demás me dijeron que llevabas más de dos horas sin aparecer.

-Brenda- la chica se encontraba recargada en un árbol cercano cruzada de brazos, cuando se percató de que el chico ya no estaba tan adormilado se enderezó y caminó hacia él, dispuesta a hablar junto con el pequeño.

-Ya que terminaste de hacerte el bello durmiente deberíamos de hacer algo respecto a...-inmediatamente se dio cuenta de qué hablaba.

-Está bien, soy todo oídos para lo que sea que me tengan que decir. Sé que saldré llorando por lo que pasó- Chuck se sentó frente a sus amigos.

-Si lo haces estaremos aquí para consolarte, lo que escucharás puede ser un poco difícil, pero es mejor a vivir engañado- esa era Brenda contestando a Chuck, tomó una actitud protectora, casi maternal. Entonces supo Thomas que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Será mejor que ella lo cuente, yo no creo poder relatarte todo lo que me contó- el pequeño solo asintió, esperando a que comenzara a hablar la chica.

-Antes que nada quiero que sepas que siempre fuiste un niño simpático y querido por todos, fuiste la alegría de tus padres al nacer. Cuando creciste, tu madre empezó a preocuparse más de lo normal debido a que empezó a trabajar para CRUEL, y sabía que si se enteraban de tu existencia te usarían.

Hubo un suceso dentro de la organización llamado La purga, en la que muchas personas murieron. A partir de entonces la seguridad biológica y el control de personal se incrementaron. La higiene dentro de cada sección debía de ser impecable y se tenían registros de antecedentes de las personas que laboraban allí; eso fue lo que provocó el incremento en los participantes de las pruebas.

A cada empleado se le intentó de que dejar ir a sus hijos iba a ser lo mejor, sobretodo porque no todos eran inmunes.

-Yo tampoco soy inmune

-Lo sé, pequeño. Por ello, al no haber respuesta, se les amenazó con echarlos de las instalaciones dejando a sus hijos por la fuerza.

-¿Quién haría algo así?- ambos se miraron el uno al otro, Brenda con una cara de preocupación y Thomas con una de culpa.

-La canciller. Ella lo hizo para dar el ejemplo, su hijo fue enviado a la primera prueba. Así fue como logró que los demás hicieran lo que les pedía. Así entraste al laberinto: tú eres hijo de Ava Paige.

No podían explicar ahora la cara que puso el niño. Estaba un poco pálido, parecía que en cualquier rato se desmayaría.

-Ya Chuck, deja de llorar que me partes el corazón

-El corazón no se te puede partir, sigues viva- intentaron calmarlo cuando se puso a llorar después de que le dijeron quién era su mamá, pues él nunca imaginó que fuera la persona que estaba al mando de la organización que los encerró.

Abrazaban al niño los dos, pues sabían que iba a necesitar apoyo, que tenía que asimilarlo.

-Solo quiero que sepas que ella lo hizo porque estaba presionada, si decía que no al hecho de mandarte a las pruebas, daba motivo para destituirla de su cargo. Ella fuera canciller o no seguía siendo parte de CRUEL, por lo que de cualquier forma habrías ido al laberinto.

Pasó un rato más para que los sollozos del pequeño se calmaran. Nadie dijo nada, pensando que las palabras de aliento estaban de sobra. Claro, ¿cómo consolarte después de que tu propia madre te enviara a la perdición?

_Chuck's pov_

_¿Cómo era posible que mi madre sea Ava Paige? La canciller era mi madre, ella podía haberme salvado tan fácilmente pero no lo hizo. _

_No es posible que haya tanta maldad en ella como para que permitiera que fuera a ese lugar._

_Entonces los recuerdos volvieron a mí..._

_-Thomas, ¿Si ella me metió en el laberinto entonces quién fue la persona que me sacó de ahí?_

_-Todo estaba planeado- escuché decir a Brenda –ella a partir de que supo que formarías parte de los experimentos, hizo un plan alternativo, por si algo malo pudiera pasarte allí dentro o en la transición entre pruebas._

_-¿Es enserio? _

_-¿Y sabes por qué? Ella te amaba, esa es la razón-. Ahora me abraza y me da un beso como si así me pudiera transmitir de una forma los sentimientos que mi madre no pudo. Vuelvo a llorar, pero ahora no es de enojo, sino de tristeza, pues aunque ella fue la culpable de hacerme vivir todo lo malo de mi vida, también fue mi progenitora. ¡Oh no! Apenas se me hace presente esa palabra, mamá. Razono lo que significa, es la persona que me dio la vida y que de seguro me quiso, de lo anterior no lo tengo muy en claro. No logro articular palabra alguna, pues a mi último pensamiento la respuesta es casi inmediata: ella ya no podrá estar conmigo. _

Veía al pequeño llorando de nuevo, no sabía cómo es que a pesar de su edad ya haya pasado todo ese infierno; no quiso decir nada, pero era muy probable que ahora el pequeño se fuera a vivir con él, pues intuía que su apoyo era indispensable en estos momentos. _Te juro Chuck, que te llevare a casa_, eso junto con una promesa a si mismo de encontrar a su madre. Ese juramento parecía que fueran solo palabras al aire; lamentablemente no podría hacer que viviera con la persona que más lo amaba en este mundo. Pero algo si podría hacer, darle un hogar, si no era su familia directa por sangre, lo sería por amor y lealtad que le tenía. Cierto que lo que más anhelaba el niño era ver a su madre, pues ya antes le había contado que lloraba por conocerla, ahora que supo quién era no sabía exactamente sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Lo amaría, solo eso podía hacer por él.


	13. Capitulo 13

_No lo podía creer. Esa noticia me dejó sorprendida, a pesar de que ya intuía lo que pasaría, claro que me pedirían hacerlo. No podría contradecirles, mucho menos andar quejándome. No ahora que él sospechaba de mí, no podría arriesgarme a que algo saliera mal. Solo podía rezar para que se mantuviera con vida. Ojalá recuerde un poco de su entrenamiento como niño explorador, después de todo el siempre insistía que era algo divertido. Pues ahora le salvaría la vida_

_Todo mundo se sorprende de mi decisión. No es para menos, aunque muchos se opusieron era mi deber hacerlo. Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, tengo que dejarlo ir. Ya lloraría después; el sufrimiento viviría conmigo, pues aunque salga vivo no podré compensarlo por todo el dolor que le haré pasar._

Era un largo pasillo en donde la hora marcaba que nadie marcharía por ahí. Estaba dentro de las reglas estipuladas que debía de haber un libre acceso al momento de trasladar a los sujetos hacia lo que sería el comienzo de la primera prueba.

Unos doctores con su equipo de seguridad biológica se apresuraban a llegar a la zona de traslado, llevaban empujando una camilla con un cuerpo inerte por la anestesia. En unos minutos más estaría despierto y comenzarían a registrar sus reacciones.

-Con cuidado, llévenlo hasta el elevador. Recuerden dejarle el objeto que lleva consigo.

-¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo?

-Sr. Janson- los médicos se sorprendieron un poco de la presencia de una persona de alto rango por ahí, los protocolos no decían nada de que alguien fuera a supervisar ese procedimiento, pues todo era monitoreado por los cuatro superiores desde el cuarto de control.

-¿Qué hace eso allí? No está autorizado a llevar algo de su antigua vida-. Como si se tratara de un animal, agarro el pequeño muñeco y lo tiró al cesto de basura más cercano- Procedan ya.

-Muy bien, enciendan ahora.

-Encendiendo elevador en 3, 2, 1.

-¿Registros neuronales?

-Empezando la lectura.

-Enciendan la alarma en el laberinto ahora.

Todas las órdenes se estaban llevando a la perfección. Como cada mes, era la hora de llevar a un nuevo sujeto a los experimentos, ya eran 2 años de la misma rutina y todo iba como viento en popa. Los cuatro chicos al mando supervisaban cada momento al ingresar al nuevo con el grupo ya acoplado, algunas reacciones era similares: miedo, confusión, enojo. Esta vez iba a ser diferente pues era el más joven que enviaban; ni siquiera el grupo B tenía un sujeto menor a los 15. Este era _especial_, tal vez les daría algo nuevo; si bien la cura estaba dentro de los inmunes, tal vez alguna que otra pista la darían los no munis.

_Trato especial. Si claro_, pensó Thomas. A pesar de que fuera el hijo de la canciller no iba a permitir que alguien como ella interrumpiera los planes ya trazados con anterioridad. Ella solo estaba para vigilar que los protocolos sigan en pie.

Apartada un poco de los monitores que eran como los ojos de todos los que supervisaban los hechos, estaba la canciller. La inquietud la consumía, el despertar en la caja era si no la parte más dura de la travesía, si la más confusa. Despertar en medio de la oscuridad sin saber que pasa jamás será algo que no desearía ni a su peor enemigo. De pronto enfocó su atención en el pequeño dentro del elevador, _su pequeño_. Percatándose que no llevaba consigo el osito que le había regalado su padre.

-¿Dónde está?- dijo como un susurro, cuando vio que nadie le prestó atención volvió a repetir -¿Dónde está?

-¿Qué cosa?

-El osito que le dejé junto a su camilla- miraba hacia las pantallas tratando de encontrarlo entre las cosas que llevaba _la caja_ -no lo veo.

-Y ya no lo hará.

-¿Disculpe? Yo le dejé llevarlo.

-No quiero ser grosero, pero no está autorizado llevar nada externo- ante esas palabras volteó a ver a Thomas.

-Tiene razón, lo lamento Canciller- la mirada que le dirigía Thomas era seria pero con un poco de pena, sentimiento raro en el chico pues era muy diferente con otras personas que no fueran su mejor amiga.

-Comprendo, está bien- por supuesto que no lo estaba. Ella quería que el llevara algo de valor sentimental, que aunque no recordara de quien provenía, de seguro ahuyentaría sus pesadillas.

-Canciller, la necesitamos de este lado, por favor.

-Sí, enseguida voy- con una breve mirada que intentaba ser neutral, se retiró de la habitación para encontrarse con una de los doctores y amiga suya. Sintió un alivio no solo por sacarla de tan incómoda situación, sino porque eso significaba solo una cosa: ya tenían un plan en mente.

_Era mi turno de vigilar las cámaras que mantenían contacto con el área A. Veía como los técnicos movían casi con gracia los controles para situar en lugares estratégicos a los portadores de las cámaras, los escarabajos navaja. Una idea de tantas que los chicos propusieron para no vernos tan invasores de la privacidad de los habitantes. _

_Mi atención llamó de pronto a la cámara 3, podía observarlo. Gracias a dios estaba bien, aunque__en una parte del bosque, solo y llorando. No sabes cuánto daría por sacarte de allí lo más pronto posible, si por mí fuera jamás hubieras entrado__._

_De pronto __alcanzo a observar__ un movimiento en unas ramas al fondo, es un chico de los encargados, al parecer es el que cuida de todos. Se sienta a su lado y conversan. No es necesario escuchar lo que le está diciendo, pues lo sé, le está dando ánimos y le da aliento para seguir adelante, lo abraza. Sin duda ese chico hace de hermano mayor de todos, ahora le da consuelo, algo que yo no puedo; intuyo que se tranquiliza después de platicar, pues tardan sentados en la parte del bosque, ahora puedo ver que ha pasado por lo más difícil que es la aceptación dado que no se ve que esté llorando sino al contrario, parece hablar muy animadamente con su compañero._

-Canciller, la doctora Cooper la necesita.

-Está bien, en un momento iré- _el joven asiente y me deja de nuevo sola. Me siento un poco aliviada al ver que ya se rie mi niño y que no demuestra tristeza, deberás ser muy fuerte…_

_Minutos después se levanta y ayuda a ponerse de pie a Chuck, ahora reconozco quien es su protector. Claro, ese chico de la renguera. Newt._

_Ya había pasado un mes desde que se fue al laberinto, por supuesto que he estado monitoreando cada movimiento. Desde que eligió su oficio, hasta la parte en que ese chico Gally lo __empezó a molestar__.__ No sentía __enojo__ hacia ese niño, pues tenía en cuenta que todos habían cambiado de acuerdo a sus instintos para sobrevivir, solo reconocía que algunas veces se pasaba con él.__ Solo quisiera poder cuidarlo yo misma._

_Como cada mes sonó la alarma, todos los habitantes se reunían en torno a la caja esperando al novato. Una vez que Thomas, uno de los chicos que estaban al frente de la organización, se hubiera recuperado un poco de la clásica confusión, mi pequeño se digna a hablarle; un gesto sencillo pero que dice mucho, él quiere tener amigos, contar con alguien que lo entienda. _

_No pido que anden con el todo el tiempo para ver que esté bien, solo que se tengan en cuenta que comparte su sentir por estar allí, algunos podrán hacerle burla o incluso llegar a empujarlo pero están en la misma situación y nada van a resolver de esa forma. Las atenciones del recién llegado hacia él no son tan duras como los otros chicos, pues entiende que se debe de sentir peor._

_Posan__ los días y al parecer Thomas y Chuck se han hecho amigos, sonrío ante eso pues la manera de ser del mayor, al menos antes de ir allí, era muy diferente. Ahora__ mi hijo__ come con __los dos mayores__, se muestra un poco más social__. _

_Últimamente he estado más vigilada que de costumbre, suelo encontrarme con el casi en todos lados, sé que no confía en mí, me lo ha dicho. Yo tampoco confío en él, menos después de que sugiriera que Chuck fuera el cebo al terminar la primera fase, por suerte tengo un plan. Se va a hacer lo que él quiere, pero yo también voy a quedar contenta. _

_Recuerdo que esperó que me opusiera cuando me lo dijo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a dejar morir a su hijo? A lo mejor si el tuviera uno lo haría. Pero yo no._

_Horas más tarde me encuentro en la sala de mando, a pesar de que sabemos lo que va a ocurrir ahora que los chicos se dirigen al final del laberinto, Janson sigue un poco apartado, parece como si supiera lo que hice._

_Vemos lo que va haciendo el grupo de chicos, algunos parecen confundidos, otros con miedo. Esperan a que desactiven a los penitentes, Thomas con Teresa y Chuck se adelantaron, y lo están haciendo muy bien. De repente vemos que se traban con lo que deben de hacer, no puede ser; están a un solo paso de completarlo, sino seguirán muriendo sus amigos._

-No entiendo que pasa- esa era Teresa al terminar de ingresar el código.

-Quizás solo tienen que oprimir ese botón- esta vez Chuck habló y en menos de los que los mayores pudieran reaccionar oprimió el botón que iba a poner fin al laberinto.

_Vi a la chica abrazar a mi hijo,_ «Lo logramos gracias a ti» _le decía, fue cuando vi a Thomas unirse al abrazo, jamás habría estado más orgullosa de él._

_Bien hecho. En orden van entrando a las instalaciones, caminan hacia el túnel, se deslizan y llegan a donde están los doctores que los evaluarán._

_Me remuevo incómoda en el asiento, sé lo que viene a continuación. El sacrificio. Se activa el control para Gally así como el de Chuck, está reaccionando bien, todos se quedan expectantes ante lo que ocurre:__ Gally va directo hacia Thomas con una daga cuando el pequeño se interpone entre los dos, quedando el arma en su pecho._

_Se está desplomando, de la herida sale sangre y cae poco a poco. Antes de que se golpee contra el suelo el castaño lo toma entre sus brazos, intenta contener la sangre dentro de su cuerpo pero la herida es muy profunda. _

-¡Chuck!-_ grita Thomas, no puedo imaginarme el dolor que estará sufriendo el muchacho pues sé lo importante que llegó a ser para él. _

_Si bien, ese que estoy viendo no es en verdad mi hijo, me duele pensar de cualquier forma que el en persona haría lo mismo, sé que se sacrificaría por él. _

_Siento una mirada pero no volteo. Trato de mantenerme serena, pero mis instintos maternales amenazan con salir del encierro en que los mantengo, pues al ver el rostro conocido mi corazón me dice que debo hacer algo para que no muera. Mi mente intenta decirle a gritos que no es él, que está a salvo. _

–Thomas, busca a… mi mamá. Dile…-_ eso último no lo esperaba, pues se supone que no debía de reaccionar de esa forma, no lo entiendo. _

_Los cuchicheos de los presentes me sacan de mis pensamientos, al parecer Thomas está reaccionando ante aquello; está atacando a Gally y, cuando termina, vuelve hacia "Chuck". Lo abraza y llora._

-¡Yo se lo prometí! ¡Le prometí que iba a salvarlo, que lo llevaría a su casa!

_Pasada aproximadamente una hora después de la salida del laberinto, convoco a una junta con los doctores en jefe y científicos. Es mi deber informarles lo que hemos recopilado en el final de esta etapa, porque para la siguiente la recolección de datos va a ser crucial. _

_Terminada la reunión, toca cambio de turno para los que han estado despiertos en los últimos días, tengan un merecido descanso. Me dirijo hacia mi habitación, en esa área no hay cámaras, pues es de exclusivo uso para los de alto rango y confianza. Antes de entrar en el pasillo hacia el área de cuartos, giro a mi izquierda en donde me esperan los doctores en que más confío. Al entrar por la puerta respiro de alivio, Chuck sigue ahí._

-Canciller- me dice la joven doctora que está en este turno.

-Por favor dime Ava, aquí las formalidades no son exigidas-. _Y era cierto, yo no pedía más que su trabajo de manera correcta_\- ¿Alguna novedad?

-De hecho sí.

-Por favor sé sincera, quiero que me digas cualquier cosa que pase, no importa si es buena o mala.

-¿Quiere escuchar la mejor parte primero?- negué con la cabeza- De acuerdo, la mala noticia es que al momento de que ocurrió el cierre de la prueba uno tuvo una perturbación en su pulso y la presión.

-O sea...

-Señora, prácticamente sintió el dolor del prototipo. El simulador lo afectó de tal forma que parecía que él, válgasela expresión, estaba viviendo la muerte que se provocó en el otro sujeto-. _Creo que mi cara palideció un poco, pues ella intentó suavizar las noticias a partir de allí._

-No quiero ser insensible, pero esto puede ser importante para que lo agregue al reporte, ya sabe, como si fueran sus últimas "señales".

-Descuida, he tolerado este tipo de información desde hace algún tiempo.

-Lo sé, pero lo hacía profesionalmente, ahorita lo que estaba en juego era la vida de su hijo. Le aseguro que no pasaría desapercibido a cualquiera-. Tiene razón, pero como el trabajo aquí sigue, no puedo darme el lujo de preocuparme más de la cuenta.

-Sí, lo tengo claro. No te preocupes por mí, solo quiero saber qué repercusiones podría haber en un futuro.

-Estoy en ello, por el momento parece que ninguna negativa, puede que empiece a recordar a corto plazo memorias antes de que se las quitaran.

-Eso no parece ser tan grave, a menos que tengas en cuenta que sigue dentro de la "pesadilla".

-¿Por qué lo dice? Véalo de esta forma: cuando todo esto haya acabado entenderá que fue por una buena causa, y al ver que está bien y con su madre, va a aceptarlo.

-Esperemos que así sea, ¿Cuál es la mala noticia?

-No sé con certeza cuando despertará, hay que tener paciencia en estos casos.

-Lo importante es que sabe que despertará, no importa si es mañana o cuando todo esto termine-. _Esta situación me estaba haciendo daño, pues debía seguir atendiendo mis funciones y además ver que Chuck esté bien sin que nadie lo sepa pero, ¿cuáles eran mis opciones? Lo trasladaría a una base más segura que ésta en donde hay personas que sé lo cuidarán mejor o me arriesgo en tenerlo conmigo y que se enteren de lo que he hecho. Una decisión difícil._


End file.
